Bésame Mucho
by Statice-Law
Summary: WW2 AU. Lovino Vargas avait toujours voulu que quelque chose d'excitant arrive dans son ennuyante, quotidienne existence de villageois italien. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une guerre, à la Résistance, à l'amour, à la passion, à la trahison, ou à un joyeux, irritant, attirant espagnol défenseur de la liberté. (TRADUCTION)
1. Chapter 1

_Pairing : Antonio Carriedo / Lovino Vargas (Spain/Romano)_

 _Sommaire : WW2 AU. Lovino Vargas avait toujours voulu que quelque chose d'excitant arrive dans son ennuyante, quotidienne existence de villageois italien. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une guerre, à la Résistance, à l'amour, à la passion, à la trahison, ou à un joyeux, irritant, attirant espagnol défenseur de la liberté. (TRADUCTION)_

 _Youtube /watch?v=c9V64EPA4NU_

* * *

Oui, je me suis lancée dans la traduction de cette merveilleuse fiction qui a été écrite par un merveilleux auteur : George deValier. C'est un grand honneur pour moi, et même si la fiction n'est pas terminée et qu'elle ne le sera peut-être jamais, j'estime qu'il fallait que le public francophone puisse la lire. J'ai demandé la permission de la traduire, mais n'ayant obtenu pour le moment aucun réponse, je retirerai cette traduction si on me le demande.

Cette fiction est donc une histoire parallèle à "Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart" (Germany/Italy) du même auteur, et de quelques autres comme "We'll meet again"(US/UK). Cependant il n'est pas nécessaire de les avoir lues pour comprendre celle-ci. Le chapitre 2 est déjà en cours de traduction.

 **Disclaimer : Absolument RIEN ne m'appartient, je n'ai fais que traduire. La trame de cette histoire appartient à George deValier et je ne suis en aucun cas payée pour la traduire, je le fais seulement par plaisir.**

* * *

 _Printemps, 1939_  
 _Un village en Italie_

"Lovino !"

Lovino ne se retourna pas en entendant Feliciano lui courir après et crier son nom. Il garda les yeux fixé sur l'étroite route en terre, les poings serrés et grinçant des dents, irrité. Le soleil brillait au-dessus d'eux et une brise tiède soufflait doucement, transportant les subtils parfums du printemps. Lovino l'avait à peine remarqué. Son esprit restait bloqué sur les évènements du matin, au marché. Chaque jour, il entendait les mêmes choses. _'Mon petit Feliciano, j'ai de très bon produit pour toi aujourd'hui !'... 'Oh, tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais un petit frère aussi mignon, Lovino !'... 'De bonnes tomates ? Pour toi, Feliciano, bien sûr !'_ Lovino avait l'habitude de se sentir invisible aux côtés de son frère. Mais parfois, c'était trop. Parfois, Lovino espérait que quelque chose arriverait pas loin d'ici : quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire plutôt que de vivre dans l'ombre de son toujours mignon, toujours doux, toujours _remarquable_ petit frère.

"Lovino, attends moi ! Lovi... ARGH !"

Lovino se retourna en entendant le cri, pour trouver Feliciano étalé tête la première sur la route. L'inquiétude gagna légèrement Lovino alors qu'il faisait rapidement demi-tour et s'agenouillait doucement à côté de son frère. "Feli, est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Feliciano se remit lentement sur ses genoux, chassa la poussière de ses vêtements, et un sourire radieux étira ses lèvres. "Tu ne devrais pas marcher aussi vite, Lovino, Mes jambes ne sont pas aussi longues que les tiennes et je ne peux pas te suivre, et je ne pense pas que tu m'entends toujours quand je t'appelle et les accidents comme ça arrive, mais c'est bon parce que je ne crois pas que je sois blessé, regarde, je me suis juste écorché les genoux, est-ce que tu crois que je dois voir un docteur ?"

Lovino roula des yeux, tendant une main pour aider Feliciano à se remettre sur ses jambes. "Ne sois pas stupide, tu vas bien." Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à rester énervé contre son petit frère longtemps ? "Je suis désolé d'avoir marché aussi vite." Une fois qu'il fut sur ses pieds, Feliciano continua de s'accrocher à Lovino, balançant leurs mains entre eux alors qu'il continuait d'avancer sur la route. Lovino secoua la tête, exaspéré. N'importe qui penserait que son petit frère de quatorze ans était en fait un enfant. Pas étonnant que les villageois du marché le trouvaient toujours putain de 'mignon'. Lovino avait à peine un an de plus et il se sentait comme un adulte; le plus raisonnable, responsable. Mais il laissa Feliciano tenir sa main alors qu'il marchait le long de la route de campagne, pour finalement tourner dans l'étroit chemin qui menait à leur petite ferme.

"On est rentré, papy !" cria joyeusement Feliciano alors qu'ils passaient la porte.

"Bienvenu à la maison, les garçons !" Papy Roma se leva de sa chaise près de la grande table. Lovino s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il remarqua l'homme assis en face. Des cheveux noirs, des vêtements miteux, la peau halée et de grands yeux scintillants. Le jeune homme leur adressa un joyeux et brillant sourire; Lovino le regarda prudemment.

"T'es qui, putain ?"

Roma lança un regard furieux à Lovino. "Surveille tes manières, jeune homme." Lovino croisa les bras et jeta un coup d'œil maussade au plafond. "C'est un ami à moi. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo..."

Feliciano sembla totalement perdu.

"Antonio... Fernando..."

"Tu devrais l'écrire quelque part," dit Lovino.

"Appelez-moi Antonio." L'homme se leva. Lovino fit un pas en arrière.

Roma sourit fièrement alors qu'il se rapprochait de ses petits-fils. "Antonio, c'est Lovino, mon plus grand, et le petit Feliciano."

Antonio tendit sa main à Feliciano, qui la prit dans une prudente poignée de main. "C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Feliciano!" Antonio parlait l'italien avait un léger accent.

"Bonjour ! C'est amusant ta façon de parler."

Antonio rit. "Je suis désolé pour l'accent. Je viens d'Espagne, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler italien."

Feliciano sembla étonné. "L'Espagne ? Wow ! Est-ce que tu t'es déjà battu contre des taureaux ? Tous les espagnols se battent contre des taureaux. J'ai lu ça une fois dans un livre, et il y avait des images, mais ça m'a rendu vraiment triste, parce qu'il se faisait poignarder et c'était horrible et j'ai finis par pleurer parce que c'était méchant et mal et... et... et c'était tellement affreux..." Feliciano cligna rapidement des yeux et renifla. "Papy, je ne pense pas que j'aime ton nouvel ami." Lovino donna un coup dans le pied de Feliciano.

Antonio rit de nouveau. C'était tellement sauvage et plein de joie. Pour d'étranges raisons, Lovino sentit son cœur battre plus vite en entendant ce son. "Feliciano, tous les espagnols ne se battent pas contre des taureaux. Je te le promets, je n'ai jamais blessé un taureau de ma vie."

Feliciano força un large sourire soulagé. "Oh, bien. Alors tout va bien, et je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir dit que je ne t'aimais pas, et je suis sûr que tu es vraiment gentil."

Antonio rit et Roma haussa les épaules. Lovino tapa du pied et roula des yeux. Et c'était repartit. Quelqu'un d'autre trouvait le petit Feliciano trop mignon.

"Et bien, tu es vraiment très mignon", dit Antonio. Feliciano pencha la tête et lui adressa un sourire resplendissant. Lovino regarda brièvement ailleurs, frustré, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il trouva Antonio qui lui tendait la main. Les yeux de Lovino s'ouvrir en grand, son cerveau gela, et il croisa ses mains dans son dos. Antonio retira immédiatement sa main et se contenta de sourire. "Et je suis ravis de te rencontrer, Lovino."

Lovino s'ordonna de dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. D'ouvrir la bouche. Maintenant, bordel. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, putain ?"

Papy Roma le frappa à l'arrière de la tête. "Ne sois pas impoli, Lovino. Antonio est là pour discuter des affaires."

Lovino regarda le sol, quelque peu embarrassé. "Les affaires ? A propos de la ferme ?" Il essaya de frotter sa tête discrètement.

"Quelque chose comme ça. Les garçons, allez commencer à préparer le diné pendant qu'on finit de parler. On ne veut pas vous ennuyer !"

"Est-ce qu'on peut faire des pâtes ?" demanda Feliciano avec enthousiasme.

"Ca me parait être une brillante idée !" dit Roma, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Feliciano, ravis, partit en courant dans la pièce voisine mais Lovino resta là où il était pendant un moment, jetant des coups d'œil prudent à Roma et Antonio. Il ne savait pas sur quoi était la réunion, mais il était près à parier que ça n'avait rien à voir avec des 'affaires'. Il était également près à parier que Papy Roma ne lui dirait rien à propos de ça. Même si Lovino se sentait comme un adulte comparé à Feliciano, Papy Roma ne l'avait jamais traité autrement que comme un enfant.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Lovino ?" demanda Roma. Son ton était joyeux, mais l'inquiétude était lisible dans ses yeux.

"Non", dit doucement Lovino. "Je vais aller aider Feliciano." Il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Cependant, immédiatement après avoir fermé la porte, il prit rapidement un verre à vin, plaqua le bord contre la porte, et plaça son oreille contre l'autre extrémité. Feliciano le regarda de là où il était, commençant à faire bouillir de l'eau dans une casserole.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois supposé faire ça, Lovino."

"Ferme-la," gronda Lovino, avant d'ajouter rapidement, "... et ne dis rien à papy."

Lovino ne pouvait pas entendre grand chose de la conversation, en autre parce que Feliciano faisait s'entrechoquer les casseroles et les assiettes derrière lui. Mais quelques phrases et mots filtraient à travers le verre : quelque chose à propos d'une alliance entre l'Italie et l'Allemagne, à propos d'une occupation fasciste en Tchécoslovaquie, à propos d'une rumeur de guerre, à propos d'un endroit appeler Guernica. Lovino était captivé. Il avait entendu des rumeurs dans le village ces derniers temps, mais rien de pareil. Rien qui ne semblait si sérieux... Si important. Lovino écoutait le léger accent espagnol d'Antonio avec une fascination grandissante, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus vraiment sûr que ce soit ce qu'Antonio disait qui le captivait ou la façon profonde, intense, et un peu joyeuse que l'homme avait de prononcer les mots. La voix de Papy Roma devint soudain plus forte et Lovino entendit parfaitement les mots à travers la porte.

"Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas juste devenu un soldat, Antonio. Est-ce que tu ne pouvais pas accomplir quelque chose d'important en utilisant ton talent dans l'armée ?"

"Quelques fois les soldats font des chose biens. Et moi, je respect le désir des personnes qui veulent défendre leur pays. Mais j'ai vu ce que les militaires peuvent faire. J'ai vu les conséquences de suivre aveuglément les ordres. Les soldats tuent des personnes innocentes, Roma. Et je préfère mourir que de faire ça."

Lovino pouvait sentir son cœur battre entre son oreille et le verre. Il se sentait légèrement à court d'air. Chaque mots que Antonio disait était prononcé avec une certaine passion -ce n'était comparable à rien que Lovino ait déjà entendu.

"Je pense que je peux te croire, espagnol." Roma semblait satisfait.

"Lovino, est-ce que tu crois que je dois mettre plus de..."

Lovino agita frénétiquement sa main vers Feliciano."Ssh, ferme-la !"

"Et je vous fais confiance aussi, Roma. Je vous donnerais toutes les informations que je serais capable d'acquérir. Il faut cependant espérer que cette intrusion allemande sera stoppée avant que ça n'aille trop loin."

Lovino essaya de respirer malgré la multitude d'émotions qui déferlait en lui. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr de savoir de quoi son grand-père et Antonio avait parlé exactement, mais ça ressemblait exactement à ce qu'il espérait. Quelque chose de différent, quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qui pourrait enfin changer sa lassante existence où rien ne se passe et où il était invisible et ignoré. Entendant Roma et Antonio se dire au-revoir, Lovino retira le verre de la porte, et sans y penser, l'ouvrit légèrement pour jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre côté. Papy Roma tournait le dos à la cuisine, feuilletant une pile de papier sur la table. Toutefois, Antonio se tenait face à Lovino, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent immédiatement. Lovino s'immobilisa net quand Antonio lui sourit largement, ses yeux lumineux scintillant. Et là, il lui fit un clin d'œil. Les yeux de Lovino s'écarquillèrent. Il claqua abruptement la porte et s'adossa à elle, son cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine. Son souffle était tellement difficile qu'il haletait presque.

Feliciano leva les yeux de sa casserole d'eau bouillante et sourit. Fidèle à lui-même, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit d'anormal. "Le nouvel ami de papy est vraiment gentil, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Non," dit Lovino, qui essayait désespérément de se convaincre que ses rapides battements de cœur et sa poitrine en feu étaient le résultat de la conversation qu'il avait entendu, et pas de ce sourire rayonnant et ce surprenant clin d'œil. "Non, je ne trouve pas du tout. Oh honnêtement, Feliciano, tu as cuisiné beaucoup trop de pâtes encore une fois..." Lovino alla aider Feliciano pour le diner, et essaya d'oublier les yeux verts brillants d'Antonio.

.

Lovino devint doucement habitué aux visites d'Antonio au cours des semaines suivantes. A écouter derrière les portes pour avoir une idée de ce qui se passait, à la frustrante sensation de son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il entendait que Antonio allait venir, à ce sentiment envahissant d'excitation qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il écoutait Antonio et Roma parler de la rumeur grandissante à propos de la guerre. Mais en même temps, Lovino n'était pas tout à fait habitué aux constants sourires joyeux d'Antonio, à ses cheveux bruns désordonnés et ses grands yeux verts, à son rire, à sa présence joyeuse et à la façon dont il ébouriffait toujours les cheveux de Feliciano et l'appelait ' _mon migon._ ' Lovino s'était dit qu'il s'en foutait. Il y croyait presque. Mais alors, Antonio lui souriait, ou lui jetait un coup d'œil en passant, et Lovino prenait un air renfrogné et regardait ailleurs, se sentant toujours incertain et confus et énervé de ne pas pouvoir comprendre pourquoi il se sentait comme ça.

Tout ça était devenu un peu habituel, et tous les jours jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, il essayait de comprendre. Lovino s'assit sur le muret du jardin, le soleil se couchant doucement, repensant à la conversation qu'il venait juste d'entendre. Antonio avait une façon de parler qui donnait l'impression que chaque son était important, mais les mots qu'il avait prononcés plus tôt devant Papy Roma avaient semblé plus graves que d'habitude.

 _"Vous comptez toujours faire ça, Roma ? Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous aider. Mais vous serez une résistance. Vous vous battrez contre le gouvernement de votre propre pays."_

 _"Un gouvernement qui n'en a rien à faire des libertés de ses citoyens. Oui, je compte toujours le faire."_

 _"Et vous savez ce que vous risquez ?"_

 _"Je ne sais que trop bien ce que je risque. Mais s'il y a quelque chose de pire que le risque, c'est..."_

Lovino était partit avant d'entendre la fin de la conversation, sentant qu'il avait besoin d'air. Le petit jardin était tacheté par la lumière du soleil et les ombres des grands arbres qui entouraient le mur, l'air chaud était étouffant et promettait un long été. Lovino balança ses pieds mécaniquement et son regard commença à se perdre dans la rangée de Rosemary devant lui. Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête... _"Je ne sais que trop bien ce que je risque."_ Des centaines de pensées s'emmêlèrent dans son esprit. Il savait que Papy Roma et Antonio planifiaient quelque chose. Mais maintenant il se demandait juste ce que c'était exactement, et ce que ça impliquerait. Ce que risquait Papy... Ce qu'il ferait... Ce que ça voulait exactement dire toutes ces discussions de guerre et d'Allemagne et d'invasion ? Soudain ce sentiment familier d'excitation fut remplacé par une peur profonde.

Lovino se retourna en entendant la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir, juste pour voir Antonio sortir dans le jardin. Le cœur de Lovino bondit désagréablement dans sa cage thoracique. Il commença à descendre prudemment du mur, mais Antonio ne l'avait pas remarqué. A la place, il marcha rapidement devant les parterres de fleurs colorés avant de s'appuyer contre l'extrémité du mur, près du portail, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant rapidement. Il semblait un peu anxieux et quelque peu épuisé. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche, l'alluma, et était juste en train d'expirer profondément la fumé quand Lovino descendit pour de bon du mur et fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Antonio tourna la tête brusquement, avant de sourire. "Lovino."

Lovino regarda prudemment Antonio. Il ne savait jamais vraiment comment agir avec lui; c'était plus perturbant que ça ne devrait l'être. Lovino croisa les bras. "Je t'ai entendu parler avec Papy, tu sais."

Antonio le regarda curieusement. "Oh?"

"Il va y avoir une guerre, pas vrai ?"

L'expression d'Antonio devint soudain incertaine. Il inspira sur sa cigarette et souffla doucement la fumée. "Probablement."

Lovino hocha pensivement la tête. "Bien. Bon. J'imagine que j'ai juste à rejoindre l'armée dans ce cas."

Antonio rit légèrement, regardant Lovino avec des yeux brillants. "L'armée ?" Il pencha légèrement la tête. "Je viens de remarquer que je ne te l'avais jamais demandé... Quel âge as-tu, Lovino ?"

Lovino réfléchit à la façon dont il allait répondre. Il pensa d'abord à mentir. Il réalisa ensuite que ça n'avait pas probablement pas d'importance. "Quinze," dit-il, vexé.

Les sourcils d'Antonio se froncèrent et il regarda ailleurs rapidement. "Quinze," marmonna-t-il. Il secoua la tête, prit une autre longue inspiration sur sa cigarette, et regarda le ciel pendant quelques minutes. "Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rejoindre l'armée tout de suite alors. Et quand tu seras suffisamment âgé, est-ce que tu sais pour quoi est-ce que tu te battras ?"

Lovino fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi cette étrange question... "Pour l'Italie, bien sûr."

"Hmm." Antonio réfléchit longtemps avant de parler. Lovino se demanda si c'était à cause de la différence de langue. Il refusa d'admettre que cela le fascinait. Parce que ce n'était pas le cas, bordel. Antonio expira un nouveau nuage de fumée. "Parfois, rejoindre l'armée n'est pas le meilleur moyen de servir ton pays. Parfois, pour faire ce qui est bien, tu dois te rebeller et te battre pour ce que tout le monde trouve mal."

Lovino déglutit difficilement. Antonio avait dit quelque chose comme ça plus tôt. _Vous allez vous battre contre le gouvernement de votre propre pays..._ "Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire."

"Tu comprendras." Antonio éjecta ses cendres par terre et le regarda. "La guerre n'est pas excitante, Lovino. J'espère sincèrement que tu ne feras pas l'erreur de croire ça avant de vraiment le voir."

Lovino plissa les yeux alors qu'il étudiait Antonio, repensant à tout ce qu'il avait entendu ces dernières semaines. A propos de la guerre civile en Espagne et du fascisme dans ce pays que Antonio mentionnait peu, cet endroit appelé Guernica... "Qu'est-ce que tu fais réellement ici ?"

Antonio réfléchit encore un peu. "Je pense que j'essaye de me battre pour ce qui est juste."

"Tu pense ?"

"J'espère. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour séparer le bien du mal. Je pense que je me laisse trop influencer par mes sentiments pour vraiment faire la différence. Mais là... Oui, je suis sûr que je ne me trompe pas. Je dois le faire."

Lovino essaya sans succès de supprimer le sentiment qui grandissait dans sa poitrine. Alors il essaya avec agacement de l'ignorer. "Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me raconter ta vie, bâtard."

Antonio le regarda, vaguement amusé. "Non. Pardonne-moi, Lovino." Il inhala profondément son tabac, ses yeux toujours dirigés vers le sol. Un lourd silence s'installa. Lovino n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il devait partir. Pour d'obscurs raisons, il ne bougea pas, il ne le voulait pas. Il agita ses mains derrière son dos pendant un moment. Antonio ne disait toujours rien, alors Lovino brisa le silence.

"Je peux avoir une cigarette ?"

Antonio rit. "Non."

"Va te faire foutre, bâtard !"

Antonio lâcha la cigarette et l'écrasa. Finalement il releva la tête, ses yeux croisant ceux de Lovino, se noyant dans son regard. Lovino sentit sa prochaine insulte mourir sur ses lèvres. Le calme et la chaleur de ces derniers jours sembla les entourer. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, pas respirer, pas lâcher du regard ces brillants yeux verts posé sur lui. Antonio fit un pas vers lui et s'arrêta, secoua la tête, et rit légèrement pour lui-même. "Quinze," marmonna-t-il, avant de se retourner et de passer le portail. Lovino le regarda partir, le sang battant ses tempes, pas sûr d'être soulagé.

.

Seulement quelques jours plus tard, Lovino se tenait dans la cuisine, écoutant Antonio expliquer à Roma qu'il partait pour quelques mois. Lovino était surpris, contrarié et exaspéré de constater que cela le bouleversait et le décevait. C'était stupide. Il ne devait pas s'en préoccuper, il ne s'en préoccupait pas, pour quoi diable s'en préoccuperait-il...

"Les choses avancent vite, Roma. Plus vite que prévu. Bien sûr je reviendrai régulièrement, mais jusque là c'est à vous de décider. C'est vous qui dirigerez tout ça. Je serais simplement votre informateur."

Roma rit bruyamment. "Parfois tu fais bien plus vieux que ton âge. N'oublis pas que tu parles au plus jeune officier italien à avoir atteint le rang de capitaine. Je suis largement capable de guider un groupe à la victoire."

La voix d'Antonio devint joyeuse et lumineuse une fois encore. "Comme n'importe quel étudient de la Grande Guerre, je suis au courant de vos exploits militaires. _Maggiore_ Vargas, héro de la campagne d'Isonzo. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis si enthousiaste de travailler avec vous ?"

"Très bien, ça suffit les flatteries, gamin." Mais Lovino pouvait entendre la joie dans la voix de Roma. Papy avait toujours aimé que les gens parlent de ses célèbres faits d'armes. "Tu fais ton travail, je ferais le mien."

Le reste de la conversation se fit à voix trop basses pour être clairement entendu. Quand un silence s'installa finalement dans la pièce, Lovino pressa le plus possible son oreille contre la porte. Est-ce qu'ils étaient partis ? Est-ce que leur réunion était terminée ? Il essaya d'entendre des bruits de pas, mais ne perçu rien, jusqu'à ce que la porte soit soudain ouverte. Lovino cria de surprise et tomba en avant, droit dans les bras forts d'Antonio.

"Bonjour, Lovino !"

"Mais... Que... Lâche-moi, bâtard !" Le visage de Lovino devint rouge et il se remit frénétiquement debout, repoussant Antonio et recula jusqu'à se cogner au mur derrière lui.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je te trouve toujours à écouter aux portes ?" Antonio sourit avec amusement à Lovino.

"C'est ma maison," dit Lovino avec indignation. "Et je n'étais pas en train d'écouter, j'étais..." Lovino n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire. "J'étais… Oh, dégage."

Antonio sourit et hocha la tête. "Très bien." Il commença à partir, mais alors qu'il marchait, Lovino sentit sa main se lever et agripper le t-shirt d'Antonio. Il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Antonio le regarda, aussi surpris que Lovino. Lovino détourna nerveusement les yeux.

"Tu t'en vas."

Antonio sourit de nouveau. "Tu n'étais pas en train d'écouter ?"

Lovino lui lança un regard furieux. "C'est la seule façon pour apprendre de choses ici. Personne ne me dis rien autrement."

"Oui, Lovino, je pars pour un moment. S'il te plait ne sois pas triste. Je reviendrais bientôt. Je reviendrai assez fréquemment."

"Je ne suis pas triste !" cracha Lovino avec indignation.

"Bien sûr que non." Antonio était trop près. Lovino essaya d'ignorer les espèces de papillons dans son estomac, essaya d'ignorer sa respiration qui devenait difficile, parce qu'il s'en foutait, Antonio ne le faisait pas se sentir comme ça, oh Dieu il se sentait si bien, NON ! "Bon," continua Antonio, "Je suppose que..."

"Ne perd pas ton temps à me dire au-revoir, bâtard, va trouver mon _mignon_ frère et dis _lui_ adieu plutôt." Lovino regretta immédiatement ses mots. Merde, putain, pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Ca n'était pas sortit aussi agressivement que ça en avait l'air, sûrement...

Antonio laissa juste un léger rire lui échapper. "Oh, Lovino." Antonio fit un pas vers lui et Lovino se pressa encore plus contre le mur. Ensuite, Antonio se pencha et posa sa main doucement, légèrement, contre la hanche de Lovino. Lovino écarquilla les yeux. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, ses paumes devinrent moites, et une drôle de chaleur s'empara de sa nuque et se répandit rapidement dans tout son corps. Puis, il sentit le souffle chaud d'Antonio contre son oreille. "Feliciano est mignon, Lovi. Mais tu es magnifique."

Lovino fut stupéfait. _Magnifique_. Antonio avait dit qu'il était magnifique. Pas mignon, pas adorable, pas doux; quelque chose de mieux que tout ça. Antonio lui avait dit ça à lui, à lui seul; l'avait murmuré à son oreille quand personne d'autre ne pouvait entendre, des mots qui n'avait du sens que pour Lovino. C'était beaucoup trop. Lovino ne voyait qu'un seul moyen de se débarrasser de ces sentiments sauvages, déroutants, et peu familiers qui le transperçaient. Il se redressa, et frappa Antonio à la mâchoire. "Ne dis pas à un garçon qu'il est magnifique, espèce de lèche-bottes !"

Lovino se retourna et sortit vivement de la pièce, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu Antonio rire derrière lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon... Okay je suis un peu en retard. Ouais, je me déclare en retard même si j'ai pas de rythme de parution... Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais ce chapitre était extrêmement long à traduire, et le suivant est encore pire... J'ai déjà commencé à le traduire, mais il n'arrivera malheureusement pas tout de suite, nottamment parce que les cours ont repris et j'ai pas mal de travail en plus des fictions que j'écris en parallèle. Je vais essayer de faire au mieux, promis ! Bref, bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, le texte original est à George deValier, je ne fais que le traduire !**

* * *

 _Automne, 1939_  
 _Un village en Italie_

.

"Ne va pas trop loin, Feliciano !" appela Papy Roma. C'était un matin d'automne ensoleillé, et tous les villageois s'affairaient à leurs activités alors que Lovino et Papy Roma marchaient tranquillement le long de la route en pierre. Durant les derniers mois, la quotidienne, inchangée routine du village que Lovino connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant avait volé en éclat. Déjà, il n'y avait pas assez de produits au marché. Les gens parlaient à voix basses aux coins des rues, des murmures sombres et des rumeurs et des bouts de conversations. Papy Roma passait tout son temps dans la vieille _Cantina Verde_ à parler avec des gens plutôt que de le faire dans les fermes alentours. Mais aujourd'hui, avec le soleil brillant et les rues bondées, cela ressemblait de nouveau à une journée normale au village. C'était un changement agréable. Les gens s'arrêtaient souvent pour dire bonjour à Roma ou pour saluer joyeusement Feliciano, et Lovino n'était pas surpris que personne ne pense à aucun moment à lui. Tous les trois revenait de la Cantina, et comme d'habitude Feliciano était excité pour rien, sautillant et courant loin devant.

"Je n'y peux rien si vous marchez doucement !" leur cria Feliciano. "Dépêchez-vous, on doit s'arrêter à la fontaine, Lovino et moi, on s'arrête tout le temps à la fontaine quand on vient en ville, j'ai même une pièce sur moi et je sais ce que je vais demander et oh, bonjour Antonio !"

Lovino manqua de trébucher. Son pouls s'accéléra lorsqu'il vit Antonio marcher à travers la foule et les saluer joyeusement. "Bonjour Feli ! Roma." Le sourire d'Antonio s'agrandit. "Lovino." Lovino évita rapidement son regard.

Antonio était revenu et repartit fréquemment au village ces derniers mois, mais ces derniers jours étaient la période la plus longue qu'il avait passé ici depuis qu'il était revenu la première fois au printemps. Lovino avait passé toutes ses journées à essayer d'ignorer Antonio et les sentiments qu'il véhiculait chez lui. Même si Antonio n'avait rien dit pour que Lovino le frappe une nouvelle fois, il faisait toujours en sorte de faire bondir le cœur de Lovino désagréablement et le faisait rougir contre son gré jusqu'aux oreilles. Particulièrement quand il pensait avoir vu Antonio le regarder... Il n'était jamais vraiment sûr que ce soit le cas, puisque l'espagnol regardait toujours immédiatement ailleurs. Antonio était si amical, si joyeux, si différent de tous les autres qui ignoraient Lovino en faveur de son petit frère. Même la façon dont Antonio prononçait le nom de Lovino était différente. Lovino n'était pas sûr de savoir comment comprendre ça - un homme aussi âgé ne devrait pas lui faire ressentir ce genre de choses. C'était frustrant, déroutant, et juste un peu effrayant... Mais aussi, secrètement, étrangement nouveau et excitant.

Roma s'arrêta brièvement et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux d'Antonio en guise de salutation. "Antonio ! Tu vas à la cantina ? Tu vis de l'autre côté du village, non ?"

"C'est vrai, mais c'est une si belle mâtiné que j'ai décidé de marcher un peu. Si c'est aussi votre cas, je me joindrais à vous." Ils continuèrent de marcher avec Antonio ; Lovino l'ignorant, Feliciano sautillant avec excitation autour de lui.

"Antonio, tu viens à la fontaine avec nous ? Lovino et moi, on va jeter y jeter une pièce comme Papy dit qu'ils font à Rome et faire des vœux et..."

" _Tu_ vas le faire, Feliciano, je ne fais pas ce genre de chose," dit rapidement Lovino.

Feliciano se tourna vers lui et le regarda bizarrement. "Bien sûr que si."

Lovino essaya d'arrêter la drôle de chaleur qui brûlait sa poitrine. "Je le faisais, quand j'étais un gosse !"

"Mais tu l'as fais la semaine dernière, rappelle-toi, tu as demandé une guitare comme tu le fais à chaque... ow ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as frappé, Lovino ?"

Antonio rit bruyamment. "Ca a l'air amusant, Feliciano ! Je pense que je vais jeter une pièce, moi aussi !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas demander ?" demanda Feliciano avec enthousiasme.

"Ah, mais si tu le dis à quelqu'un, ça ne se réalisera pas." Antonio fit un clin d'œil à Lovino. Lovino se renfrogna.

Feliciano sembla paniquer. "Vraiment ? Mais je dis toujours à Lovino ce que je souhaite, et mes vœux se réalisent toujours..."

"C'est parce que tu demandes des pâtes," dit Lovino, légèrement exaspéré. "A chaque fois, tu demandes des pâtes, et après on rentre à la maison et on mange des pâtes, et tu es toujours surpris que ton voeux ait été exaucé."

"Mais c'est la seule chose que je veux !"

Lovino roula des yeux vers Papy Roma, qui riait affectueusement. Parmi toutes les choses qu'il pouvait demander, Feliciano choisissait naturellement une marmite de pâte.

"N'écoute pas ton frère, Feliciano," dit joyeusement Roma. "Il n'y a pas de meilleur chose que tu puisses..."

La rue fut soudain plongée dans le silence, Roma s'arrêta alors qu'un bruit de pas lourd, régulier, approchait. Lovino ne put voir de qui il s'agissait avant que Papy Roma ne se mette juste devant lui et n'utilise ses bras pour le pousser à reculer dans la rue. A côté d'eux Antonio avait fait la même chose à Feliciano. Toutes les personnes sur la route reculèrent alors que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Lovino regarda attentivement par dessus l'épaule de Roma alors que des rangées de soldats vêtus de noir avançaient dans la rue, leurs armes clairement mises en évidence, le son de leurs bottes se répercutant sinistrement le long des maisons silencieuses et l'éclat de leurs yeux semblant aspirer la lumière du soleil. Lovino tremblait légèrement, les regardant passer avec un étrange mélange de colère, de peur et d'incertitude. A côté de lui Feliciano avait les yeux fermés alors qu'il s'accrochait, tremblant, au bas du t-shirt d'Antonio. Quand les troupes atteignirent finalement la fin de la rue et tournèrent vers la place du village, Lovino soupira profondément et son regard passa de Papy Roma à Antonio. Leurs visages étaient pâles.

"Qui sont-ils ?" demanda doucement Feliciano, sa voix tremblant.

" _Fasci di Combattimento_ ," dit catégoriquement Antonio. "Les Chemises Noirs."

"Peu importe," dit immédiatement Roma. "Lovino, ramène Feliciano à la cantina. Restez là-bas."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Lovino avec colère. "Où est-ce que vous allez ?"

"Lovino, dit Roma, menaçant. "Ramène Feliciano à la cantina. Nous ne serons pas loin derrière."

"Ce sont les forces du gouvernement, pas vrai ?" demanda Lovino avec insistance, ignorant les ordres de Roma aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Lovino savait que Papy Roma avait toujours été opposé au gouvernement fasciste. Mais ce genre de choses n'avait jamais semblées important dans leur petit coin de l'Italie, où les ordres du gouvernement et ses mouvements étaient pratiquement inexistant. Où l'avait été, jusqu'à récemment. "Ce sont des fascistes, ceux qui sont d'accord avec l'Allem..."

"LOVINO !" Lovino sursauta face au cri de Roma, et Feliciano couina. Roma ferma les yeux, passa une main sur son front, et se força à sourire. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et parla doucement. "Tu as raison, Lovino, évidemment. Mais on ne parle pas de ces choses dans la rue. Maintenant tu vas surveiller ton frère, d'accord ?"

Lovino fronça les sourcils. Il avait suffisamment abusé... Evidemment que Lovino surveillerait Feliciano. Regardant son frère de profil, Lovino pouvait voir qu'il était terrifié. Il soupira de lassitude pour lui-même et prit la main de Feliciano. Feliciano s'accrocha à lui immédiatement. "Très bien. On va à la cantina."

"Bon garçon," dit Roma. Lovino jeta un rapide regard à Antonio, embarrassé, mais il prêta à peine attention à l'expression du jeune homme avant de se retourner.

"Allons-y Feliciano, allons prendre une de ces limonades que tu adores."

Feliciano le suivit joyeusement. Lovino partait à contrecœur, mais il put quand même entendre les mots de Roma derrière lui. "Ils sont là, finalement. Ca veut sûrement dire qu'ils ont une liste de citoyens."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Roma." La voix et les mots d'Antonio provoquèrent un étrange frisson remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale de Lovino. "Je vous aurais cette liste."

.

Lovino était assis seul sur une table et ignorait le reste de la cantina, balançant négligemment ses pieds dans le vide et les bras croisés. Feliciano était assis à une table dans un coin, tellement concentré sur le dessin qu'il était en train de faire qu'il avait à peine regardé ailleurs depuis une heure. Lovino jeta un regard à la porte close qui menait à la pièce d'à côté, s'énervant silencieusement alors que Papy Roma et Antonio tenait une conversation privée que Lovino n'avait, encore une fois, pas le droit d'écouter. Il était malade qu'on ne lui dise jamais rien, d'être traité comme un enfant. Papy Roma leur avait déjà expliqué qu'ils étaient une résistance, mais Lovino ne savait même pas ce que cela signifiait vraiment à part qu'il ne devait pas en parler et qu'il ne savait jamais vraiment ce qui se passait. Mais il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir ce qu'étaient ces 'informations' qu'Antonio ramenait toujours. Il voulait savoir où Antonio allait lorsqu'il disparaissait durant des semaines. Mais plus que tout, Lovino brûlait de curiosité de savoir ce que Papy Roma et Antonio et le reste de la Resistenza faisait réellement lorsqu'ils partaient pour ces 'missions' qui paraissaient si importantes, missions qui prenaient des jours à planifier avec des cartes et des armes et des secrets.

Le regard de Lovino passa de Feliciano à la porte fermée. Son frère ne le remarquerait sûrement pas s'il se levait et allait écouter... La curiosité gagna bientôt complètement Lovino. Lovino était un peu habitué à ça maintenant, mais si personne ne lui disait jamais rien, quel autre choix avait-il ? Il sauta de la table et se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'à la porte pour entendre ce qui semblait être la fin de la conversation.

"Prends la liste et reviens, Antonio. Tu as les fausses informations pour eux ?"

"J'ai tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Roma. J'ai déjà négocié avec cet homme avant, ça ne me prendra que quelques minutes pour avoir cette liste."

"Bien. Parce que quelques minutes, c'est tout ce que tu as. Il y a une voiture qui t'attends au bout de la rue. Celle qui est marquée avec du rouge."

Lovino ne réfléchit même pas. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait commencé par faire le tri de ce qu'il savait. Il se serait forcé à s'arrêter et aurait analysé la situation. Il aurait réalisé que c'était incroyablement stupide de faire ça. Mais il ne fit rien de ça. Il couru juste en dehors de la cantina, couru jusqu'au bout de la rue, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit un véhicule garé seul avec un petit chiffon rouge attaché à la fenêtre. C'était plus un camion qu'une voiture, le plateau à l'arrière était complètement couvert par une toile noire. Son cœur battait trop fort, sa peau brûlait, mais son esprit refusait toujours de penser, Lovino fonça et poussa le lourd matériau. Ensuite, déterminé à ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il monta sur le plateau du camion et remit la bâche en place pour le dissimuler.

Les ténèbres l'engloutir et une forte, déplaisante odeur métallique envahit ses sens. Lovino se battit pour contrôler ses battements de cœur trop rapide et sa difficile, bruyante respiration. Se battit pour rester calme. Il allait voir ce qui se passait. Il allait être impliqué à ça. Il allait tous les forcer à finalement lui dire exactement ce qu'une résistance faisait réellement. Mais avec seulement l'obscurité autour de lui, et le silence uniquement brisé par le sang battant ses tempes, l'esprit de Lovino se mit finalement en marche. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, bordel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi, bordel, était-il assis là à l'arrière de ce camion qui allait Dieu savait où pour Dieu savait quelle raison ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée après tout...

Un violent vrombissement éclata à l'arrière du camion, le véhicule bringuebala alors qu'il commençait à démarrer. La peur grandit et serra la gorge de Lovino. Il repoussa vivement la toile, mais il était trop tard. Le camion se mit en route et Lovino ne put rien faire d'autre que s'assoir dans le noir, ordonnant à son cœur fou de ralentir, essayant de s'empêcher de réfléchir de nouveau. Heureusement la route ne fut pas longue, bien que Lovino soit sûr que ça avait duré bien plus qu'en réalité. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il se sentait soulagé ou terrifié quand le camion s'arrêta finalement et l'engin redevint silencieux. Et lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Antonio juste à côté de lui, Lovino ne su pas s'il voulait sauter hors du camion et s'accrocher désespérément à lui ou juste sauter du camion et courir putain de loin. Il décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de juste rester ici jusqu'à ce que tout ce bordel soit finit. Personne ne saurait qu'il était là...

"Tous les civils sont hors du bâtiment ?" C'était la voix d'Antonio. Lovino la trouvait bizarrement rassurante, et se sentit immédiatement agacé que ce soit le cas.

"Tous dehors," répondit une voix inconnue. "Il n'y a que tes deux Chemises Noires là-dedans. Tu as vingt minutes, Carriedo. Vingt minutes et je ferais sauter cette voiture."

Lovino était sûr d'avoir sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne pouvait pas rester là...

"J'aurais ce que je veux avant ça," dit Antonio.

"Bien," répondit l'étranger. "Je ne serais pas dans le coin. Alors ne soit pas en retard, compris ?"

"Très bien." Lovino attendit aussi longtemps qu'il le pu, son cœur battant trop fort, la sueur roulant sur ses tempes. Finalement, sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus rester dans le camion, et espérant que l'étranger soit partit, Lovino frappa violemment la paroi derrière lui. Seulement une seconde plus tard la bâche qui le couvrait disparu, il fut éblouit par la soudaine lumière du soleil, et Antonio jura bruyamment. " _Mierda !_ "

"S'il te plait ne me fait pas exploser," murmura Lovino.

"Qu'est-ce que... _ay Dios mio_... Merde, Lovino, tu dois descendre de cette voiture." Antonio attrapa Lovino par le bras et l'aider à sortir du camion. Il semblait choqué. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, putain ?"

Instable sur ses jambes, Lovino se renfrogna avec agacement et prépara une attaque verbale virulente. "Je voulais juste voir ce que tu faisais, personne ne me dit rien, je..."

"Ecoute-moi." Lovino se tu soudain face à l'effrayant, l'alarmant ton d'Antonio. Il n'avait jamais entendu ça avant. "Je ne sais pas à _quoi_ tu pensais, mais tu dois faire ce que je te dis maintenant, tu comprends ?"

Lovino rassembla juste assez d'irritation à travers son inquiétude pour paraitre indigné. "Bordel, pour qui tu te..."

"Lovino, je suis très sérieux." Et alors Lovino devint silencieux de nouveau. Antonio n'avait jamais parlé ainsi avant. Il semblait être une personne différente. "Reste silencieux," continua Antonio. "Ne dis pas un mot. Reste à côté de moi. Et promet-moi que tu feras tout ce que je te dis, sans poser de question."

"Je..."

"Promets-moi." Les yeux d'Antonio étaient durs, sa voix autoritaire. Lovino ravala une nouvelle protestation.

"Je promets." Lovino était presque surpris par ses mots, mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir d'autres options ou quelque chose de mieux à dire.

Quelqu'un apparu à la porte du bâtiment à côté d'eux, et les interpella avec agacement. "Carriedo, tu nous rejoins ou quoi ?" Lovino réalisa, choqué, qu'il était un Chemise Noire, un de ces forces fascistes du gouvernement qui venait tout juste d'arriver dans cette partie de l'Italie. Le Chemise Noire regarda étrangement Lovino avant de disparaitre dans le bâtiment, et Lovino comprit finalement que c'était une stupide, très stupide idée qu'il avait eu de venir ici. La terreur brouilla son esprit et il resta immobile, refusant de bouger même lorsqu'Antonio attrapa sa main et le tira.

"Tout ira bien, Lovino. Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver." Antonio serra sa main et pendant un moment son joyeux sourire revint sur son visage, se reflétant dans ses yeux. Lovino fut un peu rassuré de voir ça, mais il continuait de résister à la poigne d'Antonio.

"Je vais... Je vais juste attendre dehors..."

Antonio paru désolé. "C'est trop suspect. Tiens juste ta promesse et tout ira bien."

"Oh mon Dieu." Lovino fit un signe de croix, un vielle habitude lorsqu'il était nerveux, et Antonio tira sa main une nouvelle fois.

L'endroit ressemblait à un pub abandonné. Un long bar abimé le long du mur et quelques tables brisées et chaises renversées jonchaient le sol. Le Chemise Noire qui les avait appelés depuis la porte était appuyé contre une table couverte de papiers, et un autre était assis sur une chaise, les regardant avec méfiance. Lovino se cramponna à la main d'Antonio, incapable de savoir ce que les Chemises Noires ou lui-même pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'Antonio le lâche et le regarda froidement. Sa personnalité avait entièrement changée en un instant. "Va t'assoir au bar, gamin."

Les yeux de Lovino s'élargir pendant un bref moment, surpris et exaspéré, avant qu'il ne se souvienne de sa promesse. Il se dirigea vers le tabouret de bar près de la porte, priant pour que tout cela se termine rapidement.

"Carriedo, on t'avait pas vu depuis un bail."Le Chemise Noire debout adressa un signe de tête à Antonio, qui sourit prudemment en retour. Lovino eu le pressentiment que c'était l'officier supérieur.

"Tu sais comme les choses s'accélèrent, mon ami. Je suis incroyablement débordé ces derniers temps -alors il faut faire ça vite. C'est surprenant de vous voir dans le coin, cependant."

L'officier roula des yeux. "C'est une putain d'insulte, être posté ici dans le trou du cul de l'Italie. Arrêtant de pathétique hypothétique membres de la résistance. C'est une blague."

Antonio rit, mais ce n'était pas l'insouciant, joyeux rire que Lovino connaissait. C'était froid, et cruel, et cela l'effrayait. "C'est exactement pour ça que je suis là, comme vous le savez certainement. Mes supérieurs ont besoins de la liste que vous avez. Nous devons détruire cette petite Resistenza avant que les choses n'aille trop loin."

Le Chemise Noire qui était assis ricana et croisa ses bras. "Et pourquoi -j'aimerais savoir, et être bien informé- devrions-nous te donner cette importante information ? C'est notre job d'anéantir cette résistance."

Antonio agita ses mains en signe d'apaisement et sourit. C'était aussi froid et dénué de joie que lorsqu'il avait rit. "Mon ami. Nous sommes tous du même côté ici. Vous travailler pour faire le bien, je travaille pour faire le bien. Et comme mon ami ici présent peut en attester," Antonio adressa un signe de tête à l'officier, "Mes supérieurs sont toujours généreux pour remercier ceux qui nous aide à atteindre nos objectifs. D'ailleurs, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me donniez quoi que ce soit sans rien en échange." Antonio prit une épaisse liasse de papiers de l'intérieur de son t-shirt, avança vers les hommes, et la jeta sur le tas de feuilles qui recouvraient déjà la table. "Je pense que ces informations vous feront gagner suffisamment de gratitude et de respect aux yeux de vos supérieurs, même si ce n'est pas vous qui démantelez cette résistance." Les deux hommes tendirent immédiatement la main pour attraper les papiers et commencèrent à les feuilleter.

Lovino était perturbé par ce qu'il regardait. Ce n'était pas l'Antonio qu'il connaissait, celui avec un rire joyeux et des yeux brillants et une irrésistible générosité, qui ramenait toujours des cadeaux et des histoires idiotes et qui jouait avec Feliciano à des jeux stupides. Mais après tout, Lovino ne connaissait pas Antonio depuis si longtemps que ça. Est-ce qu'il était en train de voir était simplement son vrai caractère ? Il fut partagé entre une vexante peur, et une étrange, inhabituelle sorte de fascinante curiosité. Toutes ses pensées furent abruptement interrompues, cependant, quand le Chemise Noire assis le fixa avec un sombre, curieux regard. "Qui est le gamin avec toi, Carriedo ?"

Le pouls de Lovino s'emballa tellement qu'il fut prit de vertiges; des sueurs froides lui glaçant la nuque. Il essaya désespérément de cacher sa panique grandissante. Antonio avait dit qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arriver. Lovino n'avait pas d'autre choix que de croire en lui.

"Ce n'est personne," dit rapidement Antonio, souriant de cette cruelle, fausse façon.

"Personne ?" Le Chemise Noire paraissait suspicieux. "Personne, qui est juste assis là à nous écouter parler de choses top secrètes ?"

Le regard d'Antonio passa du Chemise Noire à Antonio. Lovino détourna le regard, les yeux écarquillés, cette peur démesurée refusant de disparaitre. Les yeux d'Antonio ne trahissaient aucune émotion. "Juste quelque chose que j'ai ramassé dans le village voisin," dit-il avec douceur, regardant de nouveau le Chemise Noire. "Maintenant est-ce qu'on peut faire ça vite ? Je ne payer pas ce gamin plus que ce que je ne dois."

Les deux Chemises Noires rire délibérément, leurs regards devenant méprisant et incroyablement déplaisant. Les épaules de Lovino se raidirent, la chaleur désagréable qui rongeait sa nuque se propageant horriblement. Il se tassa contre le bar derrière lui, regrettant la stupide impulsion qui l'avait conduite ici, souhaitant follement pouvoir revenir en arrière et se sortir de tout ça. Il essaya de communiquer avec Antonio sans parler. _Fais moi sortir d'ici, bâtard... Arrêter d'agir comme ça... Oh Dieu, fait en sorte qu'ils arrêtent de me regarder comme ça..._

"Eh bien, maintenant nous savons pourquoi tu es si putain de pressé !" dit le Chemise Noire, se levant et repoussant sa chaise derrière lui, ses yeux sauvages fixés sur Lovino. Lovino mordit sa lèvre tellement fort qu'il sentit le gout du sang.

"Exactement. Alors on va terminer ça rapidement. Cette liste ? " Antonio tendit la main vers l'officier pour avoir les papiers, mais l'homme retira rapidement la sienne et regarda Lovino avec insistance. Son sourire envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Lovino, sa voix froide s'insinuant sous sa peau.

"Je ne pense pas que les informations que tu nous as donné soient un prix suffisamment élevé pour cette liste. Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose que tu peux nous donner à la pace."

Antonio se raidit. Lovino remarqua que son regard avait dérivé, presque imperceptiblement, vers les armes accrochées à la taille des hommes. Lovino se demanda, terrorisé, si Antonio était armé. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, et Antonio releva la tête et sourit une nouvelle fois. "Pourquoi pas. Vous n'avez qu'à me rejoindre à l'auberge du village et nous pourrons continuer cet échange. J'y serais dès que nous aurons terminé notre affaire."

"Pourquoi aller aussi loin ?" demanda l'officier, faisant un pas menaçant en avant. "Ici est un bon endroit comme un autre. Il y a des chambres à l'étage." Le corps entier de Lovino se tendit. Il recula aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, le bar pressé douloureusement contre son dos.

Les poings d'Antonio se serrèrent pour se relâchèrent. L'autre Chemise Noire fit également un pas en avant. Lovino ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ne voulait pas comprendre. De nouveau, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était croire en Antonio. Antonio brisa la tension en donnant une claque dans le dos de l'officier supérieur et en riant bruyamment. "Et bien, nous sommes tous amis, pas vrai ? Essayons juste de ne pas prendre trop de temps." Lovino se dit à lui-même qu'Antonio jouait un rôle. Ce n'était pas vraiment lui... Antonio ne pouvait pas vouloir dire ça...

"Ah, ça ne risque pas, il est assez mignon. En plus, il se ressemble tous vu de dos." Les yeux de l'officier transpercèrent Lovino depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Il est jeune, ça aide toujours," ajouta l'autre Chemise Noire. Leurs regards menaçants et leurs rires rendaient Lovino malade, envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps. Antonio riait avec eux, passant un bras autour des épaules de l'officier ; et finalement, rapidement et facilement, il eut la liste dans la main. Il la mit immédiatement dans sa poche et recula.

"Je suis ravi que nous ayons pu arriver à un arrangement. Et je vous en pris, j'insiste pour que vous y alliez en premier." Lovino ne pouvait pas respirer. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça... Il allait paniquer, il allait crier, il allait fuir... "Mais d'abord," continua Antonio, "Il fait froid ici. Vous n'avez pas froid ? Hey, gamin." Antonio le regardait, lui parlait. Lovino le suppliait du regard, mais le visage d'Antonio restait impénétrable. "Vas dehors et ramène ma veste qui est dans la voiture."

Lovino n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois. Il sauta du tabouret et couru. Une fois à l'air frais, libre, il s'arrêta, le paysage le submergea, l'éloignant de cette terrible, étouffante pièce, loin de ces vils regards et révoltant rires. Mais maintenant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Courir ? Attendre ? Lovino regarda avec impuissance la rue déserte ; les larmes de colère et de frustration commençant à couler. Il supplia silencieusement Antonio de se dépêcher. Sa respiration devint trop rapide, ses mains tremblaient, son esprit était toujours au bord de la panique... Lovino sanglotait presque quand Antonio passa rapidement la porte, attrapa sa main, et le traina pratiquement dans la rue.

"Continu de marcher, ne t'arrête pas." Le visage d'Antonio gardait une expression froide, rigide que Lovino n'avait jamais vue avant, ses yeux durs fixant la route loin devant, ses lèvres pincées pour ne former qu'une ligne. Ils couraient presque alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du bâtiment.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda Lovino, la peur courant toujours dans ses veines. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?"

"Continu juste de marcher."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?"

"Ce n'est rien, Lovino." Mais Lovino n'avait jamais vu l'insouciant, joyeux espagnol aussi furieux.

"Mais qu'est-ce que..." Soudain une explosion massive éclata derrière eux, le bruit assourdissant retentit dans la rue déserte. L'air devint brièvement brûlant et lourd. Le corps de Lovino fut secoué par le choc. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir la voiture en pièce et le bâtiment brûler, sa façade engloutit par les flammes. Les jambes de Lovino devinrent faibles ; il trébucha, mais Antonio le rattrapa immédiatement et continua de l'entrainer jusqu'au bout de la rue. "Oh mon Dieu," couina Lovino, à bout de souffle. "Oh mon Dieu..."

Une voiture vide attendait juste au coin de la rue. Antonio ouvrit la porte côté passager, aida Lovino à monter dans le véhicule avant de grimper sur le siège du conducteur et démarra. Lovino s'accrocha à l'accoudoir, son esprit embrouillé par le choc, son corps entier tremblant. Rien n'était réel, tout était trop rapide, trop irréaliste, juste trop...

"Tu vas bien, Lovino. Respire juste. Tu es sain et sauf, et tu es avec moi, et tout va bien maintenant."

Lovino essaya de faire ce que disait Antonio, essaya de respirer, mais sa poitrine était trop serrées et sa gorge trop douloureuse. "Ces hommes... Ils étaient encore à l'intérieur..."

"Oui."

"Tu as dis... Tu as dis que tu ne pourrais jamais tuer qui que ce soit..."

"J'ai dis que je ne pourrais jamais tuer une personne innocente. Ces hommes n'étaient pas innocents, Lovino. C'est dur, je sais, et difficile à comprendre. Mais grâce à leur mort nous avons sauvé beaucoup d'autres personnes aujourd'hui." Les phalanges d'Antonio étaient blanches alors qu'il agrippait le volant fermement, ses yeux toujours trop froids et trop durs. Lovino n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il voulait qu'Antonio sourit, rit, dise quelque chose de bête et idiot avec son joyeux accent espagnol. Cette partie d'Antonio le terrifiait. Mais en même temps, la curiosité de Lovino diminua un peu. C'était ce que la Resistenza, ce qu'Antonio, faisait réellement... C'était ce que Lovino avait voulu savoir. Lovino se força à respirer profondément, à se calmer.

"Ils... Ils pensaient que tu travaillais pour eux," dit doucement Lovino.

"Beaucoup de personnes pensent que je travaille pour eux."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur le papier que tu as demandé ?"

"C'est une liste de villageois suspecté par le gouvernement."

Lovino ravala une vague de nausée, puis ils se força à poser la question dont il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaitre la réponse. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils... Ces hommes... Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient quelque chose en échange..."

Antonio écrasa son pied sur l'accélérateur. Lovino s'accrocha au bord du siège alors que la voiture faisait un bond en avant. "Ce n'était rien, Lovino. Ne repense plus jamais à ça."

Lovino se força à rester silencieux pendant le reste du court trajet. Antonio gara la voiture au même endroit que là où avait été laissé le camion plus tôt. Lovino le suivit dans l'étroite rue et monta les escaliers en face de la cantina jusqu'à l'appartement qu'il louait. "Je dois juste poser ces papiers," dit rapidement Antonio. "Après je te ramènerais à la maison, d'accord ? Tu vas bien, Lovino, tout va bien maintenant."

Tout allait si vite, et Lovino était si confus, il avait l'impression qu'une tempète se déchainait dans sa tête. Antonio n'était toujours pas lui-même. La pièce tournait un peu alors qu'Antonio laissait Lovino rapidement près de la porte d'entrée de son minable appartement qu'il louait, parlant sans cesse, se répétant des choses; c'était étrange comme il donnait l'impression de se battre avec lui-même. "Je dois juste mettre ces papiers en sécurité... Cela ne va me prendre qu'un moment, et ensuite que je raccompagnerais à la maison loin d'ici... Tout va bien, Lovino... Laisse-moi juste cacher ça, et nous partirons immédiatement..." L'accent d'Antonio devenait plus prononcé alors qu'il parlait, et Lovino devait se battre pour comprendre ce qu'il était en train de dire, pourquoi il parlait si frénétiquement, pourquoi tout tournait et se floutait et pourquoi...

Le monde cessa finalement de tourner quand Antonio lança les papiers sur une pile d'autres, se retourna, et attira avec force Lovino dans ses bras. Lovino s'immobilisa, ses bras le long de son corps, son esprit s'embrouillant dans un grand bordel confus. "Ne refais plus jamais... JAMAIS... Quelque chose comme ça, tu m'as bien compris ?" Antonio avait presque hurlé les mots.

Lovino ne pouvait pas bouger. Son esprit était engourdi. Il ne savait pas si Antonio était en colère ou bouleversé ou avait totalement perdu la tête. Je..."

"Mon Dieu, Lovino, c'était... Juste ne..." Lovino sentit les bras d'Antonio presser fermement son dos, le serrant, l'encerclant ; sentit le soulèvement de son torse contre sa joue et son souffle tiède contre ses cheveux. La voix d'Antonio était plus douce lorsqu'il parla de nouveau. "S'il te plait ne refais plus jamais ça."

Lovino n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Alors il leva très doucement, avec hésitation, ses mains et les posa contre les bras d'Antonio. Parce que cette terrible expérience était terminée, et malgré tout, Lovino se sentait en sécurité comme ça. "Très bien," répondit-il doucement. Mais Antonio ne bougea pas. La pièce était si tranquille, si calme, silencieuse mais troublée par le son de leurs respirations rapides dans l'air lourd. L'après-midi horrifique entier se disloqua jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien sauf ça. Un nœud qui se serrait dans l'estomac de Lovino ; un frisson qui flottait dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait s'éloigner des bras forts d'Antonio, il ne savait pas s'il le voulait. Alors il s'y accrocha juste fermement, tourna la tête et sentit les lèvres d'Antonio et son souffle si près de lui. Son pouls s'accéléra tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, sa peau brûlait comme s'il était en plein été, et il sentit le cœur d'Antonio battre contre son oreille au moins aussi vite que le sien.

Lovino commença à se sentir étourdi, incertain, alors que les bras d'Antonio se resserraient autour de lui. Et alors leurs corps furent pressés fermement, le contact allant de leurs poitrines jusqu'à leurs hanches. Antonio dit son nom et cela sonna comme de l'adoration, alors Lovino se rapprocha encore plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il le dise encore et cela sonna comme une pénitence. La spirale serrée, chaude, dans la poitrine de Lovino se propagea à travers sa colonne vertébrale et se répandit dans son estomac, descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque à haleter à cause de la sensation peu familière mais agréable qui inondait son corps. Et les lèvres d'Antonio étaient si près et son souffle si tiède ; ses bras si solides et son odeur si irrésistible... Lovino ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pouvait pas penser, ne pouvait que se presser contre lui, sentant cette bobine chaude se serrer, se tordre, bouger vers quelque chose... Lovino couina bruyamment, murmurant doucement... " _Oh_..."

"Merde, non, BASTA !" Lovino chancela en arrière alors qu'Antonio le repoussait soudain fermement. Il dû utiliser toute sa force et son équilibre pour ne pas s'écraser par terre. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, la pièce était froide, sombre, silencieuse. Antonio se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, ses mains sur sa tête, tournant le dos à Lovino. Une honte confuse se propagea dans le cerveau de Lovino, toujours embrouillé, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement engloutit par une humiliation brûlante qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Antonio l'avait repoussé. Lovino s'était emporté, avait mal interprété. Antonio devait être dégouté, consterné. Lovino pouvait entendre sa respiration à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Tu dois partir, Lovino." La voix d'Antonio tremblait. "Immédiatement. Tu dois partir maintenant."

Lovino couvrit sa bouche et chancela, mortifié. "Je... Je suis déso..." Lovino butta sur les mots, cligna des yeux alors que des larmes de colère coulaient. Son embarras se changea brusquement en une rage brûlante. Il plissa les yeux et serra les poings. "Tu es un bâtard, comment as-tu osé !" Comment Antonio avait-il pu oser le repousser comme ça ? Comment avait-il osé le faire sentir comme ça ? Comment avait-il osé se changer en cette personne que Lovino ne reconnaissait presque pas ? La fureur de Lovino s'intensifia lorsqu'Antonio ne se retourna pas. Il hurla aussi fort qu'il le put, suffisamment fort pour essayer de noyer l'humiliation laide, écœurante qui brûlait sa peau, qui lui donnait envie de fuir et de se cacher pour toujours. "Je te hais ! Sors de mon putain de village, sors de ma putain de vie ! Je ne veux plus jamais, jamais te revoir ! Tu as compris ? Je te hais, tu es un bâtard finit !"

Lovino couru hors de la pièce. Il refusa de d'admettre qu'il pleurait, que l'angoisse se répandait dans sa poitrine. Il se focalisa uniquement sur sa colère. Il fonça dans les rues, hors du village, et essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas bouleversé ; qu'il n'était pas déçu ; qu'il n'était pas complètement et totalement détruit. Non, il était juste enragé, furieux, fou de rage. Lovino haïssait Antonio Carriedo. Il le devait. Parce que c'était trop douloureux de réfléchir à ce que cela signifiait si ce n'était pas le cas.

.

Lovino ne vit pas Antonio pendant une semaine. Il resta délibérément loin de la cantina, et Antonio ne vint pas à la ferme. Lovino se força à croire qu'il en était ravi. Mais pendant des jours tout ce qu'il voyait lorsqu'il fermait les yeux étaient ces regards malades sur les visages des Chemises Noirs, ce bâtiment en feu, cette voiture détruite. Tout ce qu'il entendait dans le silence était cette massive détonation pendant l'explosion ; la respiration d'Antonio. Tout ce qu'il sentait, dans les sombres heures matinales quand il ne pouvait pas dormir et ne pouvait pas cesser de réfléchir, était les bras d'Antonio autour de lui, son souffle dans son cou ; cette divine sensation que Lovino ne pouvait pas expliquer... Et alors les mains d'Antonio le repoussaient fermement. Papy Roma semblait avoir remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, même s'il ne posait pas de questions. Mais heureusement, Feliciano était aussi aveugle que d'habitude.

"Lovino, c'est injuste, c'est mon tour !" Feliciano courrait après Lovino, essayant de frapper le ballon de foot loin du pied de son frère. Lovino le gardait habilement hors d'atteinte, riant presque alors qu'il quittait le jardin et passait devant la maison.

"Tu dois récupérer la balle toi-même, comment veux-tu apprendre sinon ?" Lovino s'arrêta avant de frapper la balle et de courir après. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi brillait sur l'herbe bien coupée et la brise d'automne était étonnamment tiède comme quelques semaines plus tôt, secouant les arbres des champs alentours. Lovino était réellement reconnaissant envers Feliciano pour cette stupide distraction. Pour la première fois en une semaine, il avait à peine pensé à Antonio.

"Mais Lovino, tu es plus rapide que moi, ce n'est pas juste !"

"Rien n'est juste, Feliciano. Maintenant, dépêche-toi, je sais que tu peux courir plus vite que ça. Viens me voler le ballon !" Gardant la balle devant lui, Lovino couru jusqu'au coin de la maison, hors de l'herbe, sur l'étroit chemin ; et percuta presque Antonio. Lovino fit un bond en arrière, surpris. Son cœur bondit désagréablement dans sa gorge et il se crispa en s'arrêtant vivement, le ballon roulant loin du chemin, oublié. La sueur augmenta sur son front et ses épaules se crispèrent alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière.

"Bonjour, Lovino !" La voix d'Antonio était aussi brillante que d'habitude, son sourire simple, joyeux de retour sur son visage. Il semblait être de nouveau lui-même, pas ce peu familier Antonio qui avait parlé si sinistrement aux Chemises Noires, qui avait agis si bizarrement alors qu'il guidait Lovino dans son appartement. Lovino sentit le familier frémissement nerveux dans son estomac, mais cette fois, il se sentait plus en colère. Il secoua juste la tête, son visage restant impassible, alors que Feliciano venait en courant depuis le jardin et sautait sur Antonio, riant malgré son manque d'air.

"Antonio ! Tu m'as ramené un cadeau ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as ramené ?"

"Bien sûr, Feli, je le fais toujours, non ? Pour toi j'ai..." Antonio posa la grande valise qu'il portait et sortit un petit tambour circulaire du sac sur son épaule. Antonio cligna des yeux sans comprendre. "C'est un tambour !" expliqua Antonio avec un sourire. "Tu en joues comme ça." Antonio frappa le tambour, faisant tinter joyeusement le petit disque de métal. Le visage de Feliciano s'éclaira, il prit le tambour des mains d'Antonio, et se mit immédiatement à taper dessus vivement en riant bruyamment.

"Wow ! C'est fantastique !"

Lovino ferma brièvement les yeux. Juste ce dont Feliciano avait besoin : un nouveau moyen pour faire du bruit. Pourquoi Antonio devait-il toujours être aussi inconscient ? "Dis merci, Feliciano," dit Lovino avec lassitude.

"Merci, Antonio ! Je vais le montrer à Papy !" Feliciano couru jusqu'à la maison, secouant le tambour tout le long du chemin, laissant Lovino seul avec Antonio. Incertain et mal à l'aise, Lovino fit quelques pas en arrière, puis se retourna pour suivre Feliciano.

"Lovino."

Lovino s'arrêta, son cœur battant trop vite. "Quoi."

"Je vais partir pendant quelques temps." Antonio disait les mots trop facilement. Lovino refusa de penser ou ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il refusait, putain.

"Oh. Bien. Papy est à l'intérieur, je suis sûr qu'il voudra le savoir."

Encore un fois, Lovino resta à écouter une conversation qu'il n'était pas supposé entendre. Il avait essayé de s'éloigner, s'était dit qu'il voulait s'éloigner, mais en fin de compte il essayait de s'arrêter de presser un verre à vin contre la porte de la cuisine et d'essayer d'entendre les mots qui passaient à travers. Tout ce qu'il avait été capable de comprendre était que Antonio partait. Mais après tout, il fallait s'y attendre... Antonio était partit et revenu fréquemment pendant des mois. Pourquoi cette fois était-elle différente ?

"Je ne comprends pas," dit Roma. "Juste au moment où les choses s'accélèrent..."

"Vous vous débrouillez bien. Les membres que vous avez ici sont loyaux, habiles, et dévoués à la cause, et vous allez avoir besoin d'eux. J'ai bien peur que votre petit coin paisible d'Italie ne soit devenu une position stratégique trop importante pour ignorer quoi que ce soit."

"C'est justement pourquoi nous avons besoin d'un informateur plus que jamais. Je ne vois simplement pas pourquoi tu pars maintenant, lorsqu'on a réellement besoin de toi."

"J'aiderais mieux la cause à distance. Le contrôle des Chemises Noires grandit, et des rumeurs d'occupation on déjà commencées à circuler. Avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin, je dois établir une route vers l'Espagne."

Roma s'arrêta pendant un moment. "Oui, évidemment, c'est vrai. Nous nous reverrons, de toute façon."

"Oui. Mais pas pendant un moment. Ca va prendre un an, au mieux. Peut-être plus deux ou trois."

Le verre à vin tomba au sol et éclata. Lovino n'entendait plus rien. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait frappé en plein estomac, son sang s'était gelé dans ses veines sous sa peau brûlante. Il couru hors de la cuisine par la porte de derrière, traversa le jardin ensoleillé, continua sur la route. Il emprunta la route qui menait aux montagnes, ignorant le vent froid, ces mots se répétant dans sa tête... _Un an, au mieux. Peut-être plus deux ou trois..._ Lovino ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une clôture cassée au bord de la route. Il se laissa tomber contre elle, respirant difficilement, ses mains tremblant et sa poitrine semblant prête à exploser. Deux ou trois ans. C'était toute une vie. Pour toujours. Cela ne devrait pas être si douloureux... II était en colère contre Antonio, se dit Lovino. Furieux. Il le haïssait. Mais c'était inutile. Peu importe combien de fois Lovino le disait, ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne haïssait absolument pas Antonio. Et cela le mettait encore plus en colère. Qu'il puisse ressentir ça pour une personne qui ne faisait que le blesser.

Lovino s'assit contre la barrière, regardant le ciel bleu s'assombrir, les feuilles marron tombaient des arbres alentours et recouvraient l'herbe verte en dessous. Alors c'était ça. Il ne reverrait pas Antonio, pas pendant des années. C'était la fin de ce stupide, inutile chapitre. Il supposa, d'une certaine façon, qu'il était presque soulagé. Malgré combien cela faisait mal. Lovino commença à se sentir fatigué alors qu'il regardait une feuille morte danser dans le vent. Elle tournoyait et virevoltait, emportée par un simple courant d'air, volant de nouveau et tombait encore devant le paysage montagneux en arrière-plan. Lovino pouvait sentir sa tête commencer à se faire lourde, ses yeux commençaient à se fermer...

"Lovino."

Lovino sursauta et hoqueta, et releva brusquement la tête. Antonio se tenait là à le regarder, son sac et sa valise posés par terre. Lovino chassa le sommeil de sa tête et se releva, ignorant son cœur qui bondissait stupidement dans sa poitrine. "Dégage !"

"S'il te plait." Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont Antonio l'avait dit qui força Lovino à s'arrêter. Il le regarda prudemment pendant un moment, se rassit et ramena ses genoux contre lui, les entourant de ses bras.

"Je pensais que tu partais."

"C'est ce que je fais. Je vais prendre la route à travers les montagnes. Ma voiture est au bout de la rue. Je ne pensais pas que je serais suffisamment chanceux pour te trouver sur le chemin !"

"Ta gueule." C'était une stupide, enfantine réponse, mais Lovino n'arrivait pas à trouver autre chose à dire. Antonio l'ignora.

"Enfin, je suis content que ce soit le cas." Antonio s'assit doucement contre la barrière, laissant une distance de sécurité entre eux. "Je ne t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau."

Lovino le regarda prudemment. "Pourquoi aurais-tu un cadeau pour moi ? Tu me détestes. C'est pour ça que tu pars."

Antonio le regarda avec étonnement, puis il rit et secoua la tête. "Oh, c'est si loin de la vérité."

Lovino fronça les sourcils. "Donc tu ne pars pas à cause de moi ?"

"Non, je pars. Mais pas parce que je déteste."

"Ca n'a aucun sens, bâtard."

"Peut-être que tu comprendras un jour."

Lovino resta silencieux. Il en doutait sérieusement. Antonio attrapa la valise devant lui, l'ouvrit, et à la grande surprise de Lovino, en sortit une guitare. "C'est pour toi."

Lovino le regarda juste, immobilisé par l'étonnement. Il voulait une guitare depuis des années, mais avait perdu tout espoir d'en acquérir une depuis que la guerre avait commencé. Il ne pouvait pas croire, malgré tout, que Antonio puisse lui en donner une si facilement. "Oh." Lovino toucha la guitare, puis regarda le visage souriant d'Antonio et baissa sa main. Il lança un coup d'œil hésitant à Antonio, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait demander, comment il devait demander. "La semaine dernière," expliqua Antonio, 'au village, Feliciano a dit que tu avait jeté une pièce dans la fontaine et demandé une guitare."

Lovino haussa les épaules, quelque peu embarrassé. "J'ai seulement dit ça pour que Feliciano arrête de me harceler."

"Oh, donc tu ne veux pas une guitare ?" Antonio commença à la remettre dans la valise. Lovino l'arrêta sans réfléchir.

"Non, j'en veux une, je..." Antonio sourit triomphalement et Lovino sentit sa poitrine brûler. Pourquoi Antonio faisait toujours ces choses stupides ? Lovino regarda le sol et marmonna, "Je ne sais pas en jouer."

"Tu apprendras. C'est facile. Ecoute." Antonio prit correctement la guitare et gratta quelques cordes jusqu'à ce qu'une lente, douce mélodie commence à émerger des cordes. Il sourit à Lovino. "C'est une nouvelle chanson que j'ai entendu récemment. Elle m'a fait penser à toi." Lovino n'eu pas le temps d'enregistrer ça avant que Antonio ne commence à chanter. Lovino ne pouvait pas comprendre les mots espagnols, mais la voix d'Antonio était magnifique ; lumineuse et légère et survolant si facilement les notes. Malgré lui Lovino fut captivé par elle, hypnotisé, entrainé par la riche harmonie qui s'échappait de la guitare et des lèvres d'Antonio. Lovino ne pensa pas à respirer pendant toute la chanson, regardant les doigts d'Antonio voler au-dessus des cordes et ses lèvres former ces magnifiques mots, jusqu'à la dernière ligne que Lovino pensait à peu près avoir comprise... " _Bésame mucho, aimes-moi pour toujours et fais que tous mes rêves deviennent réalité._ " Pendant un bref moment, Lovino se demanda si Antonio avait chanté la ligne en italien ; mais non, il avait certainement mal entendu. Lovino ne dit rien, mais il prit précautionneusement la guitare quand Antonio la lui tendit. "Quand je te reverrais, tu pourras me jouer quelque chose !"

Lovino passa sa main sur le bois polis, son cœur battant plus vite, son esprit s'embrouillant avec la confusion et ses émotions conflictuelles. "Je vais probablement juste la mettre dans mon placard et je n'y ferais plus jamais attention."

Antonio rit joyeusement. "Fait ce que tu souhaite, elle est à toi !"

Mais Antonio était censé être en colère contre Lovino. Il n'était pas censé tout prendre joyeusement et gentiment et lui donner une guitare et lui chanter quelque chose et le perturbé encore plus et... "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ?" Lovino grimaça immédiatement après que les mots soient sortis. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Il n'aurait _jamais_ dû dire ça.

Antonio secoua la tête, son visage soudain sérieux. "Tu n'as rien fais de mal..."

Lovino n'aurait pas dû dire ça, et maintenant, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter... "Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû me cacher dans la voiture ce jour-là, je ne voulais vraiment rien foutre en l'air, je..."

"Non, Lovino, écoute. C'est moi qui dois m'excuser. Je suis tellement désolé." Antonio commença à chercher sa main, avant de rapidement la ramener contre lui et rit maladroitement pour lui-même. "Vingt-cinq ans et je ne sais toujours pas réagir correctement. Pendant tout ce temps, j'étais tellement à côté de la plaque. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser rentrer seul chez toi l'autre jour, après cette explosion, après ce que j'ai..." Antonio s'arrêta et passa une main sur ses yeux. Lovino n'arrivait pas à suivre ce qu'il essayait de dire. "Lovino, tu n'as rien fais de mal. Moi, oui. C'est pour ça que je pars."

"Mais tu reviendras." Lovino essaya de faire en sorte qu'il semble n'en avoir rien à faire. Il essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

"Après que j'ai établit une route pour s'échapper vers l'Espagne, et que je me sois fais de nouveau contacts, oui, je reviendrais. Ca peut durer quelques années. Mais cette guerre ne sera pas terminer aussi rapidement."

"Non." Lovino regarda le ciel sombre, sentant les yeux d'Antonio posés sur lui. Ils étaient assis comme ça, dans le silence troublé par le son du vent, jusqu'à ce qu'Antonio ne parle finalement de nouveau.

"Je dois partir. Ma voiture va attendre."

"Très bien." Lovino garda ses yeux rivés sur le ciel, ses mains accrochées à la guitare.

"Je te reverrais, Lovino. Reste sain et sauf. Ne fais rien de stupide. Promet-le moi."

Lovino regarda finalement Antonio, qui souriait joyeusement de nouveau. Lovino fronça les sourcils et ignora les papillons dans son estomac. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de me demander de faire ces stupides promesses ?"

Antonio rit alors qu'il se levait et récupéra son sac. Il sourit à Lovino, ses cheveux bruns agités par le vent, ses yeux plus verts que l'herbe brillaient. " _Adios, mi corazon._ " Puis il se retourna et partit.

Lovino regarda Antonio marcher le long de la route, balançant son sac, sifflotant une chanson alors qu'il s'éloignait. Lovino le regarda partir, partir pour l'Espagne, pour le danger, pour Dieu savait où. Pour des années. Lovino le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à une bifurcation sur la route. Et il se demanda pourquoi cela faisait si putain de mal.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _*Basta : Stop_

 _(youtube)/watch?v=ORGQ9df3ZbY_


	3. Chapter 3

**Je sais, le retard, blabla, mais les cours, les profs, le moral et la motivation qui se barrent en sucette... La longueur de ce chapitre aussi... Bref il est là maintenant donc voila.. Bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien à moi, je traduis juste**

* * *

 _(YouTube) /watch?v=ua5Ak4O9P88_

* * *

 _Eté, 1934_  
 _La campagne française_

 _._

 _"Il commence à être tard. On devrait probablement commencer à retourner en ville." Francis avait dit ces mots à contrecœur._

 _Antonio porta un brin de lavande à son nez et inspira profondément. Le brillant soleil de fin d'après-midi descendait doucement pour se fondre dans le ciel sombre derrière lui; l'épaisse et douce herbe verte formait comme un tapis sous eux._

 _"Allez, prend d'abord un autre verre," dit Gilbert, passant une bouteille de vin à Francis par-dessus la tête d'Antonio. Le liquide rouge scintilla alors qu'un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers le verre._

 _"Très bien," dit Francis, prenant la bouteille. "Mais on ne peut pas rester sur cette colline toute la nuit."_

 _"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda Antonio. "J'ai l'impression que je pourrais rester allongé là pour toujours."_

 _Francis rit. "Je suis presque sûr que tu pourrais, tu es un bâtard paresseux."_

 _"J'arrive pas à croire que la semaine est presque finis," dit Gilbert. "Pourquoi est-ce que ça passe toujours si putain de vite ?"_

 _Antonio secoua la tête, sans réponse à cette question. Ces cinq dernières années, depuis qu'il avait eu quinze ans, les meilleurs moments de la vie d'Antonio avait été ces courtes semaines pendant l'année qu'il passait avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Parler, rire, se disputer, draguer, boire, visiter... Si seulement ça pouvait toujours être comme ça._

 _"La prochain fois, chez moi, yeah ?" continua Gilbert. "Ludwig me demande tout le temps quand il vous reverra, les mecs."_

 _"Comme va le petit gars ?" demanda Antonio. "Est-ce qu'il aime la figurine d'avion que je lui ai envoyé pour son anniversaire ?"_

 _"Plus si petit que ça. Douze ans et ce petit con est presque plus grand que moi. Mais il aime l'avion. Il est suspendu au plafond avec tous les autres."_

 _"Très bien," dit Francis. "On se fait ça en décembre, ça vous va ? Noel en Allemagne, c'est quelque chose."_

 _"Ouais," approuva Antonio. "Les maisons en pain d'épice et les sapins de noël lumineux et les bougies et la neige..."_

 _"Du vin chaud et du Schnaps et de la bière..."_

 _"Des hommes musclés en Lederhosen(1) et des serveuses à grosse poitrine portant des Dirndls courtes (2)... Ahh," soupira dramatiquement Francis. "Oui, ce décembre je vais tomber amoureux en Allemagne." (NDT : 1 et 2 = tenues traditionnelles bavaroises)_

 _Antonio tourna la tête et plissa les yeux vers Francis. "Tu ne vas pas tomber amoureux. Tu vas coucher avec des gens."_

 _Francis le regarda fixement avec dédain. "Oui, et je tomberais amoureux de chaque personne qui partagera mon lit."_

 _"Ce n'est pas de l'amour, Francis. C'est du sexe."_

 _"Qui es-tu pour me dire ce qui est de l'amour et ce qui n'en est pas ? Je suis tombé amoureux une centaine de fois, et je le referais une centaine de plus."_

 _"Urgh," dit bruyamment Gilbert. "Je peux vous le promettre sans problème, je ne tomberais jamais amoureux."_

 _Antonio retourna à sa contemplation du ciel bleu foncé et respira le tiède, doux parfum de lavande. "Je tomberais amoureux, mais une seul fois."_

 _"C'est terriblement ennuyant, mon cher. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je t'entendrais nous faire la morale."_

 _"Je ne suis pas moralisateur.. Tu peux coucher avec qui tu veux -bonne chance; cuidate; viel Spass. Je dis simplement que je crois qu'on n'aime vraiment qu'une fois."_

 _Francis ricana. "Et comment es-tu supposé différencier cet unique véritable amour de tous les autres ?"_

 _"Et bien, je ne sais pas encore. Mais je le saurais quand ça arrivera. Ce sera quelque chose, quand tu la regarderas, cette personne, et réellement, vraiment, tu la verras. Et peut-être que ce sera immédiat, ou peut-être pas la première fois que tu la regarderas. Et ça donnera peut-être l'impression que ton monde implose, mais ça pourra aussi juste être une réalisation silencieuse. Mais quand tu la regardes, tu réalises, sans aucun doutes, que c'est la plus belle chose que tu n'as jamais vu de toute ta vie."_

 _Francis sursauta, feintant une révélation. "Je crois que c'est arrivé avec cette serveuse la nuit dernière..."_

 _Gilbert grogna. "Tu es juste taré. Cette stupide idée de l'amour n'existe même pas."_

 _Antonio haussa les épaules. "Riez autant que vous voulez. Mais ça arrivera. Quand je le verrais... Je le saurais."_

 _._

 _Printemps, 1942_  
 _Un village en Italie_

 _._

L'air était tiède et encore, le soleil de fin d'après-midi luisait et brillait à travers les nuages oranges alors que Lovino et Papy Roma marchaient joyeusement le long de la route de campagne qui menait à la ferme. Feliciano sautillait avec excitation auteur d'eux. Quelqu'un lui avait donné un verre de vin, qui n'avait pas manqué de le rendre encore plus insupportablement joyeux et énergique que d'habitude. Aujourd'hui Lovino s'en moquait. Parce qu'aujourd'hui était un bon jour pour une Italie libre.

 _"O partigiano, portami via,"_ chantait Roma, sa bruyante voix grave résonnant dans les champs autour d'eux.

 _"O bella, ciao ! Bella, ciao ! Bella ciao, ciao, ciao !"_ Feliciano était toujours le meilleur chanteur. Lovino chantait seulement quand il avait trop bu. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il avait rejoins son frère pour chanter les chœurs joyeusement après Papy Roma.

 _"O partigiano, portami via..."_

 _"Ché mi sento di morir !"_

Ils partirent dans de grands éclats de rire. La mission de ce matin avait été un succès -un camion d'armes et de ravitaillement à faire exploser- et l'après-midi avait été passé à boire, chanter, et célébrer leur victoire dans la pièce arrière de la Cantina Verde. Lovino avait eu le droit de participer à la mission cette fois. Bien sûr, il n'avait fait rien de plus que rester avec Papy Roma en bas de la rue pour donner le signal, mais il était présent. Il avait participé. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était le vin ou l'enivrante adrénaline qui courait toujours dans ses veines qui le rendait si exubérant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait après, Papy ?" demanda Lovino avec enthousiasme quand il parvint finalement à calmer son rire. "Une base ? Une route d'approvisionnement ? Un emplacement secret ?"

"Oh, Lovino," soupira Roma, souriant et claquant sa main sur l'épaule de son petit-fils. "Est-ce qu'on peut juste célébrer aujourd'hui ?"

"Mais on doit aussi penser à la suite, pas vrai ?" Le soleil disparu derrière les arbres lorsqu'ils tournèrent sur l'étroit chemin qui conduisait à la maison. "C'est ce que tu dis toujours, et je t'ai montré aujourd'hui que je pouvais prendre plus de responsabilités, et je pense vraiment qu'il est temps que je..."

Lovino cessa doucement de parler alors qu'il regardait la route qui menait à la porte principale. Il avait quelqu'un qui se tenait devant. Lovino se sentit soudain prit de vertige et d'une vague de chaleur alors que tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et que le temps ralentissait jusqu'à s'arrêter. Feliciano émit un cri, et Roma fit quelques rapides pas en avant, une main au-dessus de ses yeux plissés. "Est-ce que c'est..."

"Antonio !" cria Feliciano, parcourant le reste du chemin et jetant ses bras autour de l'espagnol qui riait. Roma rit et le suivit, donnant une tape dans le dos d'Antonio, embrassant ses joues dans d'exubérantes salutations. Lovino reste juste où il était, stupéfait, envahit par ses pensées et ses émotions, regardant les joyeuses salutations de loin. Son monde entier éclata, se dispersa, tomba en poussière. Il avait depuis longtemps cessé de compter les jours depuis le départ d'Antonio. Tout ce qui savait vraiment, maintenant, était qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé qu'il reviendrait. Cela prit trop de temps à Lovino pour bouger, pour qu'il se force à marcher doucement jusqu'au bout du chemin.

"Ca fait du bien de te voir finalement ici !" dit Roma, sa puissante voix portant jusqu'au bout de la rue.

Le sourire d'Antonio éclaira le chemin et la campagne alentour. "Ca fait du bien d'être là, Roma."

"Pourquoi es-tu partit si longtemps ? Où es-tu allé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Oh, oh, est-ce que tu m'as ramené un cadeau ?"

"Bien sûr que j'en ai un, Feli !"

Antonio détourna finalement la tête et sourit doucement quand Lovino atteint enfin le perron. Il était exactement le même que dans les souvenirs de Lovino... et il provoquait exactement les même réactions. Toujours ses papillons dans son cœur, dans son estomac; toujours cette agaçante douleur qu'il ne pouvait pas supprimer, qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Toujours cette colère que Antonio l'ai laissé, qu'il ne soit pas revenu. Après tout ce temps -à peu près trois ans. Trois ans et pas une chose n'avait changé. Antonio souriait chaleureusement, joyeusement, puis levait les yeux vers le ciel et riait. "Pas une putain de chose."

Pendant un bref, fou moment Lovino pensa qu'Antonio avait lu dans ses pensées. Puis il croisa les bras et se renfrogna. "Pas une putain de chose quoi ?"

Antonio secoua juste la tête, ses yeux verts brillant alors qu'il souriait de cet exaspérant, parfait, terrible, merveilleux sourire. "Rien."

Roma ouvrit la porte, prit le bras d'Antonio, et le conduit dans la maison. "Entre, entre ! Nous n'allons pas rester sur le pas de la porte toute la journée !"

Feliciano sautilla en passant la porte, Lovino le suivit doucement, toujours hébété et légèrement confus. Antonio souriait tout le temps : pendant que Roma prenait son sac et lui offrait de la nourriture et le forçait presque à s'assoir à la table, pendant que Feliciano riait et lui posait un tas de questions, pendant que tout allait trop vite dans la tête de Lovino et il lutta pour comprendre que Antonio était réellement assit devant lui, dans sa maison, dans sa vie. Qu'il était vraiment là, après tout ce temps, pas juste un rêve improbable dans sa mémoire mais réellement là, souriant et riant et répondant aux questions de Feliciano et ramenant ses cheveux en arrière et hochant la tête et jetant des coups d'œil à Lovino subtilement, si brièvement...

Roma plaça deux bouteilles de vin sur la table. "Je vais chercher des verres..."

"Je vais les prendre," cria presque Lovino avait de rapidement courir jusqu'à la cuisine. Une fois seul dans la pièce il laissa échapper un profond, tremblant soupire et s'effondra sur le banc, regardant ses mains devant lui. Trois ans et il avait pensé qu'il avait surmonté ça. Mais cette réaction... c'était plus fort que ce dont il se rappelait. Cela le déséquilibrait totalement; c'était effrayant et inattendu et si intense que c'était douloureux. Comment Antonio pouvait avoir l'air si magnifique, sa voix toujours si joyeuse, ses yeux toujours si brûlant et brillant ? Comment pouvait-il si facilement briser les trois années qu'il avait passé à essayer d'oublier ?

Des souvenirs refirent involontairement surface. Des souvenirs que Lovino avait essayé de supprimé, qu'il avait rejoué dans sa tête des centaines de fois. Antonio penché sur lui et lui disant qu'il était magnifique ; tenant sa main et lui disant qu'il le protégerait ; chantant en espagnol et lui donnant une guitare et le regardant dans la lumière du soleil déclinant et l'appelant son ' _corazon_ '. Et bien sûr ce moment, ce moment qui était resté gravé dans la mémoire de Lovino, celui qu'il se repassait encore et encore dans les heures sombres lorsqu'il était seul. Antonio le tenant très fermement contre lui : la sensation de ses bras et de son souffle, le touché de ses mains, ces sensations qu'il avait réveillé et les sentiments qui l'avaient envahit et qui n'étaient jamais vraiment partit. Et ensuite, ces mêmes mains qui le repoussaient. Lovino réalisa qu'il était toujours en colère à propos de ça, après toutes ces années.

Et maintenant Lovino haletait presque, sans défense contre ces souvenirs et ces émotions qui l'attaquaient sans relâche. Parce que maintenant Antonio était revenu. Dans la pièce d'à côté. Il était là, il était revenu, et c'était de nouveau réel, et Lovino ne savait pas comment...

"Lovino ?"

"Putain de merde !" Lovino sursauta et se releva brusquement. Feliciano glapit. "Ne te faufile pas près des gens comme ça, Feliciano !"

Feliciano leva ses mains de manière défensive. "Mais, je ne l'ai pas fais, je..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, putain ?"

"Tu as dit que tu étais partis chercher les verres et tu es resté là pendant quinze minutes."

"Oh. D'accord, bien, je..." Lovino ouvrit le placard et attrapa les verres à vin. "J'arrive."

Feliciano pencha la tête. "Est-ce que tu vas bien, Lovino ? Tu as l'air..."

"Je vais bien !" Lovino claqua la porte du placard et sortit vivement de la cuisine.

Assis à la table pendant que Antonio, Roma et Feliciano parlait chaleureusement et facilement, Lovino tomba dans une complète perdition. Il ne savait pas comment agir, où regarder, quoi faire avec ses mains. Il chercha quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer et s'arrêta sur la boisson devant lui, engloutissant rapidement deux verres de vin avant que Roma ne lui prenne la bouteille et ne lui dise d'y aller doucement. Lovino fixa la table, embarrassé, avec aucun autre choix que d'écouter le joyeux, lumineux accent espagnol d'Antonio. Il était évident qu'Antonio ne parlait que de choses sans importances devant lui et Feliciano. Il prit soin de ne rien mentionner à propos de la guerre, parlant à la place de choses stupides comme les différentes voitures qu'il y avait en Belgique et la drôle de météo en Espagne. Il leur donna des cadeaux venant des endroits où il avait été -des chocolats de Suisse, du vin de France, des livres de poèmes d'Angleterre. Et pendant tout ce temps, Antonio ne donna que quelques minuscules regards à Lovino, quelques petits sourires, et riait et plaisantait et donnait toute son attention à Feliciano et Roma. Lovino commença à se demander si ce stupide bâtard avait ne serait-ce que remarqué qu'il était là. Non pas que cela le dérange, ou le blesse, parce que ce n'était pas le cas, il s'en foutait, il...

"Et qu'est-ce que tu as fais, Lovino ? Tu as appris à jouer de la guitare ?"

Lovino s'immobilisa. Et le regarda. Antonio l'observait. Lui souriait. Attendait qu'il parle. Et oh Dieu, son cerveau était juste vide et il ne pouvait pas penser à quoi que ce soit qu'il pourrait dire, il ne pouvait pas...

Roma sourit largement. "Lovino a de la chance que son vieux grand-père ait appris à en jouer. Il a hérité de mon talent naturel, bien sûr. C'est un virtuose, pas vrai Lovino ?"

Antonio continuait de le regarder. Lovino ne pouvait toujours pas parler. Pourquoi cette nervosité, pourquoi ce nœud dans sa gorge et dans sa poitrine et dans son estomac l'empêchait de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit... Lovino regarda ses mains. "Non," il géra son souffle pour ne pas étouffer. "Pas vraiment." Il aurait voulu se frapper. Heureusement, Antonio changea rapidement de sujet.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses du livre, Feli ?"

Feliciano pencha la tête et feuilleta curieusement le livre de poésie anglaise qu'Antonio lui avait donné. "Ils disent que les poèmes sont romantiques mais ils sont tous juste sur des montagnes et des roses et des gens qui frappent des mouettes." (NDT : je pense que c'est une référence au poème « l'albatros » de Baudelaire mais je ne suis pas sûre)

Antonio rit bruyamment. Lovino grinça des dents. "Le romantisme est en fait un mouvement artistique," expliqua Antonio. "Ce n'est pas toujours sur l'amour."

"Oh." Feliciano paru perdu.

Antonio sourit à Lovino. "Mais les poèmes d'amour sont mes préférés aussi, Feli." Lovino l'ignora et essaya d'attraper la bouteille de vin.

Papy Roma força Antonio à rester dîner et la nuit continua de cette façon -Feliciano et Roma discutant, Antonio riant et leur posant des questions. Lovino regardait silencieusement la table, sa nuque brûlant et son estomac se tordant à cause de la colère et de la jalousie et de la frustration. Il mangea difficilement, regarda sans cesse autour de lui, parla à peine durant tout le repas ; mais de toute façon, Antonio, Roma et Feliciano n'avait pas besoin de lui dans leur conversation. Et Lovino était habitué à être ignoré, après tout.

Après ce qui semblait être toute la nuit, et en un instant, Antonio reposa finalement son verre et commença à se lever. "J'ai bien peur de m'être imposé pendant trop longtemps. Il est temps que je retourne à mon appartement en ville."

Lovino ne savait pas si le sentiment dans sa poitrine était du soulagement ou de la déception. Mais Roma se leva rapidement et frappa l'épaule d'Antonio. "C'est absurde, mon ami. Tu as bu beaucoup trop de vin pour faire le trajet en sécurité. Tu vas rester ici cette nuit.

Lovino inspira une grande bouffée d'air et s'étouffa immédiatement. Il toussa, hoqueta, haletant en recherchant de l'air, puis il attrapa la bouteille de vin et prit quelques gorgées pour essayer d'éclaircir sa gorge. Reprenant finalement son souffle, Lovino regarda autour de lui, les yeux luisant, le vin goutant de son menton, et se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait.

"Wow," dit Feliciano. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Lovino sentit sa poitrine brûler d'humiliation. Il prit quelques profondes inspirations, reposa violemment la bouteille, et renversa la chaise derrière lui alors qu'il se levait. "Ta gueule. Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, putain ? Allez vous faire foutre !"

"Lovino !" tonna Roma, mais Lovino l'ignora et partit en courant.

Lovino refusa de parler à Feliciano lorsqu'il vint le voir dans la chambre en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi il était si bizarre ce soir, pourquoi il n'était pas content de voir Antonio comme lui et Papy Roma, pourquoi il avait gardé un regard méprisant et énervé comme ça... Lovino l'ignora simplement et remonta la couverture sur sa tête, tentant de dormir profondément jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Mais il ne pouvait pas dormir. Bordel, bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir. Comment pouvait-il dormir alors qu'Antonio était dans la putain de chambre voisine ? Tout ça était stupide, et il avait passé sa nuit à se rendre putain d'idiot, et il était tellement furieux contre lui d'agir comme ça, de se sentir comme ça, et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas arrêter ses pensées qui se mélangeaient comme ça, et puis merde il avait besoin d'air.

Lovino sortit de son lit et enfila un t-shirt. Il vérifia que Feliciano dormait avant de quitter la chambre et de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il poussa la porte qui menait à l'arrière-cour, trébucha un petit peu, et réalisa qu'il était encore un peu ivre. La nuit était chaude, le jardin illuminé par la lumière d'une lune presque pleine. La brise nocturne apportait des odeurs de lys et de romarin. Lovino marcha directement vers le muret, s'appuya contre lui, et leva la tête vers le ciel lumineux. C'était plus calme ici ; c'était presque comme s'il pouvait finalement commencer à réfléchir clairement. Mais juste au moment où il commençait à baisser les yeux, il remarqua, du coin de l'œil, que quelqu'un se tenait à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Une violente décharge traversa son cerveau et Lovino prit une profonde inspiration, pleurant presque alors qu'il plaçait une main sur sa poitrine, sous le choc.

"Désolé, c'est moi, désolé !" Reconnaitre Antonio augmenta presque le choc de Lovino. Est-ce que cette nuit pouvait être encore plus embarrassante ? "Désolé, Lovino, est-ce que je t'ai fais peur ?" Lovino regarda Antonio comme s'il était fou, et essaya de régulariser son souffle. Le visage d'Antonio se fit soudain plus sérieux. "Sérieusement, Lovino, est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

"Tu es un bâtard stupide, merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous, tu m'as foutu les jetons, qui bordel se promène dans le jardin des autres à minuit, je veux dire oh mon Dieu, sérieusement !"

Antonio retrouva vite son sourire et il aspira de l'air à travers ses dents, haussant les épaules en signe d'excuse. "Désolé." Il se gratta la tête et sortit un petit paquet. "Tu veux une cigarette ?"

Lovino considéra l'offre avec prudence, son souffle devenant un peu plus facile. Il fronça les sourcils. "Oui." Il tendit la main et en prit une. Il regarda Antonio mettre une cigarette entre ses propres lèvres, craquer une allumette, l'allumer, puis tendre le feu à Lovino. Lovino porta maladroitement la cigarette à ses lèvres. Antonio lui tendit l'allumette, souriant, ses yeux pétillant derrière la flamme.

"Ne dis rien à ton grand-père."

Lovino n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi ces mots envoyaient un douloureux, saisissant, excitant frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale et sur sa peau. "Ce n'est plus son problème de toute façon," dit Lovino en grognant. "J'ai dix-huit ans, je peux faire ce qui me plait." Lovino prit une taffe sur sa cigarette et se mit immédiatement à tousser violemment.

"N'inhale pas," dit Antonio. On aurait presque dit qu'il était en train de rire.

Lovino se battit une fois de plus pour respirer avant que ses poumons ne se libèrent enfin. Il lança un coup d'œil à Antonio, les yeux humide à cause de sa toux. "Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux plus respirer quand tu es dans le coin ?" Merde. Ca ne se présentait pas vraiment bien. "Je... Tu... Je veux dire... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Antonio répondit trop facilement. "J'avais besoin d'un peu d'air. C'est une merveilleuse nuit, pas vrai ?"

"Non, je veux dire qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu maintenant ?"

Cette fois Antonio marqua une pause. "C'était le bon moment. Avec l'Allemagne qui prend le contrôle, et..." Antonio s'arrêta, puis soupira, et secoua la tête avec incrédulité, regardant juste Lovino. "Mais c'est si bon de te revoir, Lovino. Et tu as tellement grandis !"

Lovino recula contre le mur, ressentant le besoin de se cacher des yeux d'Antonio. "Et bien, c'est ce qui arrive en trois ans."

Antonio hocha la tête et tira une taffe sur sa cigarette. Il sourit vers le sol. "Tu m'as manqué."

Lovino put soudain sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. "Je n'ai même pas pensé à toi." C'était, bien sûr, un énorme mensonge. Pas un jour n'était passé en trois ans sans que Lovino ne pense à Antonio. Pendant que les autres garçons du village parlaient de filles, pendant que Papy Roma blaguait sur une potentielle petite-amie, pendant qu'il grandissait et comprenait ce qu'on attendait d'un homme et d'une femme... Tout ce à quoi pensait Lovino était Antonio.

"C'est compréhensible," dit calmement Antonio. "J'ai même pensé que tu m'avais oublié." Lovino ne le dit pas, mais c'était impossible. Et il le savait bien - il avait essayé.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?"

"Eh bien, j'étais très occupé."

"Et tu ne pouvais pas nous rentre visite une seule fois ? Pas une, en trois ans ?"

Antonio paru surpris. "Eh bien, je..."

"J'étais si confus quand tu es partis, tu sais. Je n'étais pas sûr de si j'avais fais quelque chose de mal, mais tu as dis que ce n'était pas le cas, mais tu as aussi dit que tu partais à cause de moi, et je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi."

Il y eu un très longue pause alors qu'Antonio le regardait, alors que Lovino réalisait doucement ce qu'il avait dit. Il était vraiment près à s'enfuir, mais à ce moment, Antonio répondit. "Lovino, je suis tellement désolé. Je crois que je te l'ai dis une fois, que je n'ai jamais été très doué pour séparé le bon du mauvais - que je m'impliquais toujours trop pour vraiment faire la différence." Antonio s'arrêta encore une fois, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait continuer. Lovino attendit silencieusement, son cœur battant trop vite, ses mains tremblant. La nuit était tellement silencieuse et calme autour d'eux ; comme s'ils étaient quelque part loin, très loin, où des choses comme ça pouvaient être dite à l'autre. Antonio prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. "Eh bien, c'est pour ça que je suis partis. Parce que quand je suis près de toi, je ne peux pas arrêter les sentiments qui m'envahissent. Ils me hurlent dessus, envahissent tout, bloque toute la perception de ce qui est approprié et..." Antonio ferma les yeux, plissa le front, prit une taffe sur sa cigarette. "Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça."

Oh non. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, pas quand Lovino était à sa limite comme ça ; son cœur battant fort, sa tête tournant, ses genoux faiblissant... "Quels sentiments ?" demanda doucement Lovino, effrayé par la réponse. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Antonio ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient tellement plus sombres à la lumière de la lune. "Je ne suis pas le seul à jouer à des jeux à propos de choses comme ça, donc je vais être honnête avec toi. Tu as le droit de savoir. J'ai des... Sentiments pour toi, Lovino. J'en ai toujours eu. Je me demandais si m'éloigner allait changer quoi que ce soit. Mais bien sûr ça n'a rien fait."

Lovino se tint fermement au mur derrière lui, la sueur coulant sur sa peau. Cette conversation partait dans une direction qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir suivre. "Des sentiments ?"

"Oui. Des sentiments très forts. Des sentiments amoureux."

Lovino hoqueta et détourna le regard. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber à n'importe quel moment. "Tu veux dire... de la même manière qu'un homme aime une femme ?"

Antonio parla doucement. "Quelque chose comme ça. Mais les hommes peuvent tout aussi bien ressentir ça envers d'autres hommes."

Maintenant le cœur de Lovino semblait être pris dans un étau, son monde entier s'écroulait. "Les gens disent que c'est mal."

"Les gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas."

"Alors pourquoi... Si ce n'est pas mal... Pourquoi es-tu partit ?"

Antonio prit une autre inspiration tremblante à travers ses dents. "Tu avais quinze ans, Lovino. Même maintenant tu es toujours..." Antonio cessa de parler et soupira de frustration. "Même maintenant je ne devrais pas dire ça, je ne suis toujours pas dans la norme. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester éloigné plus longtemps. Chaque nuit durant les trois dernières années j'ai pensé à toi. Et te voir maintenant... Mon Dieu, mais à quel point tu m'as manqué, c'est... c'est stupéfiant."

Lovino secoua la tête, tout paraissait irréel et trop éloigné. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Que qui ce soit puisse dire ces choses à propos de lui, puisse ressentir ce genre de chose pour lui... Personne n'avait jamais dit ça à propos de lui. Dieu, personne ne l'avait même jamais aimé. Antonio devait s'être trompé ; il ne voulait pas dire ça. Ce devait être une erreur, Lovino devait avoir mal compris... Il resta immobile, la nuit silencieuse les enveloppant, la cigarette oubliée brûlant doucement entre ses doigts.

"Je ne te demande rien, Lovino. C'est juste, comme je l'ai dit... Que tu avais le droit de savoir."

Lovino était plus que stupéfait. Il était totalement engourdi. "Je... Je ne..." Lovino ne se parlait pas à lui-même, pas à Antonio, mais juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. "Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé..."

"Non," dit rapidement Antonio, sévère. "Tu n'est pas censé faire quoi que ce soit."

Respirant à travers le silence, Lovino regarda finalement Antonio : ses yeux verts si sombre dans l'obscurité de la nuit, son visage toujours joyeux, passionné si semblable à une image imprimée dans la mémoire de Lovino. Il se demanda ce que les mots d'Antonio voulaient exactement dire. Il examina toutes les possibilités, ce que tout cela pouvait vouloir dire... et soudain il ne put plus respirer. "Oh." Lovino hoqueta à la recherche d'air, laissa tomber la cigarette, se retourna... Il plaça une main sur le mur pour rester debout, et redit une nouvelle fois, incapable de s'arrêter. "Oh... Oh..."

" _Mierda_." Antonio fut soudain juste à côté de lui, son visage tordu dans la détresse. Quand la main d'Antonio toucha presque celle de Lovino, ce dernier cria presque. Il essaya de se tenir loin de lui, de le repousser, il ne savait même pas, et il se laissa juste tomber par terre. Antonio le suivit, parlant doucement. "Oublis ça, Lovino, ce n'était rien. Ce n'est jamais arrivé, d'accord ? On va juste faire comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé, et je n'ai jamais dis ces choses, d'accord ?"

Lovino secoua la tête, puis s'arrêta, puis secoua la tête, refusant de regarder Antonio. Il essaya de se calmer en songeant à la grande stupidité dont il faisait preuve, comment il s'était dupé tout seul, combien Antonio devait le trouver ridicule. Pourquoi devait-il toujours sur réagir comme ça ? Tout le monde pensait que Feliciano était idiot et naïf, mais Lovino était juste mauvais. Au final il était reconnaissant qu'il fasse probablement trop sombre pour qu'Antonio voie ses joues rouges d'embarras.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille ?"

Lovino regarda Antonio lorsqu'il posa la question doucement, fatalement. Et il réalisa que... Non. Non, il ne voulait pas. Parce qu'ici, seul, au milieu de la nuit, il avait toujours l'impression d'être hors du temps et de l'espace. Alors peut-être que c'était bon s'il laissait son armure tomber juste un moment. "Non."

Antonio s'assit doucement contre le mur. Lovino couvrit son visage avec sa main, honteux, mais Antonio lui souriait. Lovino retira sa main de ses yeux, leva la tête vers les étoiles et la lune presque pleine et brillante. Tout semblait différent ici.

"Tu es tellement magnifique au clair de lune." Antonio dit les mots si doucement que Lovino était sûr qu'il n'était pas censé les entendre. Il se renfrogna et garda son regard fixé sur le ciel.

"Ne dis pas des mensonges pareil."

"Ce n'est pas un mensonge, Lovino; Tu es vraiment la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu..." Antonio émit un bref, faible rire, presque un soupire. "De toute ma vie."

.

C'était la première réunion de la Resistenza depuis que Antonio était revenu, et la cantina était pleine. Feliciano était assis à dessiner dans un coin et Lovino était assis sur la table juste devant lui, balançant ses jambes nerveusement alors que la réunion battait son plein. Mais Lovino peinait à garder son regard sur son grand-père alors que Roma donnait l'habituel discours à propos des récentes activités et de la vigilance constante. A la place, les yeux de Lovino était fixés sur Antonio. La nuit précédente ressemblait presque à un rêve. Lovino n'était même pas vraiment sûr que ça soit vraiment arrivé. Ce n'était sûrement pas réel. Antonio ne pouvait surement pas réellement penser ce genre de choses à propos de Lovino, ne pouvait pas ressentir ce genre de chose pour lui. Antonio était un bâtard stupide, bien sûr, mais personne n'était stupide _à ce point_. Lovino choisit de croire qu'il avait imaginé une grande partie de tout ça, et mal compris le reste. Parce que c'était plus facile de faire comme ça.

Cela prit un petit moment à Lovino pour réaliser qu'Antonio le regardait. Et souriait. Lovino vira au rouge et se concentra sur l'image que Feliciano dessinait à côté de lui. Avec ses pensées qui se déchainaient et virevoltaient dans sa tête et ses nerfs à fleur de pas, Lovino pouvait difficilement prêter attention à la réunion jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que c'était Antonio qui parlait.

"Les Allemands ont utilisés différentes routes d'approvisionnement, mais aucune aussi importante que celle là. Cette voie est en lien direct avec l'Autriche et est utilisé pour transporter des ressources vitales jusqu'aux bases..."

Lovino pencha la tête sur le côté, mordit sa lèvre, et se déconcentra encore une fois. Il y avait quelque chose de différent avec Antonio quand il parlait comme ça. Quelque chose d'excitant et de passionné et de confus et juste très... séduisant. Tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres.

"Notre objectif est simple. S'ils perdent cette route, nous dégageons les Allemands en quelques mois. Cette voie doit être détruite."

La pièce se remplie de paroles à voix basse et de murmures. "Nous n'avons jamais attaqué quelque chose comme ça avant," dit l'un des hommes.

"Non? Mais la situation n'a jamais été aussi sérieuse. C'est juste le début. A partir de maintenant, nos attaques contre les Allemands vont augmenter... Tout comme le danger."

Un frisson parcouru la peau de Lovino à ces mots. Et il fut surpris de voir à quel point ces mots l'inquiétaient. Parce que c'était ce que Antonio faisait, tout le temps, et Lovino commençait à réaliser à combien c'était réellement dangereux. Et combien cela l'effrayait.

Durant les jours suivants Antonio redevint rapidement une part de leur vie. C'était juste comme Lovino s'en souvenait. Antonio venait et partait constamment, leur donnait des cadeaux idiots et des babioles, restait diner après avoir parlé en privé avec Papy Roma. Lovino réapprenait à connaitre Antonio depuis le début, et essayait désespérément de ne pas tomber dans ce besoin douloureux et ce grand désir. Mais c'était si dur quand Antonio lui souriait, quand il lui jetait un regard à travers la pièce, quand tout à quoi pouvait penser Lovino était les mots qu'il avait dit dans le jardin, cette confession qui avait brisée sa vie. Quand il se rendait compte qu'il se demandait si peut-être, juste peut-être, il était possible que cette confession devienne quelque chose d'autres. Mais Antonio l'avait laissé avant, et il le laisserait encore, ou il réaliserait finalement ce qu'était vraiment Lovino et qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur avec ces sentiments sales, mal placés pour lui.

Le soir précédant la mission, Antonio et Papy Roma parlèrent jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Feliciano était déjà au lit, mais Lovino attendait assis dans la cuisine, tendu par l'anticipation, effrayé et hésitant, son estomac se tordant nerveusement et sa tête vibrant... Finalement, incapable de supporter ça plus longtemps, Lovino sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita dans la pièce. Antonio et Roma le regardèrent tout deux avec surprise. "Je veux venir avec vous."

Antonio sourit, mais Roma fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. "Non. C'est trop dangereux".

Lovino fut immédiatement gagné par une colère frustrante. En plus de le traiter encore comme un enfant, Roma le faisait devant Antonio. Lovino le regarda, les poings serrés. "Je sais ce que je fais, Papy, je..."

"Lovino, Nous n'aurons pas cette conversation maintenant. La réponse est non. En plus..."

"Je ne ferais aucun combat," s'empressa de dire Lovino avec désespoir. "Vous avez sans doute besoin de quelqu'un pour conduire la voiture ou quelque chose..."

"Les plans ont déjà été fait, et nous n'avons pas de place pour quelqu'un en plus."

"Mais écoute moi juste..."

"NON, Lovino !" Roma le regarda comme s'il pensait qu'il était une nuisance, un vilain gosse, et les yeux de Lovino luisirent de rage. Son pouls résonnait dans sa tête. Il serra les dents et les poings, furieux et humilié. Il mordit sa lèvre si fort qu'il sentit le gout du sang, puis défia Roma du regard.

"Je pourrais rejoindre l'armée demain si je le voulais, tu sais. Je paris qu'ils ne penseront pas que je suis trop jeune."

Roma paru juste exaspéré. "Ne dis pas de choses aussi stupides, Lovino."

"Ce n'est pas stupide, c'est la vérité !" Puis, énervé, sans réfléchir, voulant blesser et énervé Roma, Lovino lança, "Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je rejoignais les fascistes ? Je suis sûr que j'aurais plus de liberté avec eux que j'en ais dans cette baraque !"

Roma réagit immédiatement. Il claqua son poing contre la table avant de se lever, furieux, et de faire un pas énervé vers Lovino. Puis soudain, étonnamment, Antonio bougea et se plaça entre eux. Tout le monde s'arrêta. Il y eu une lourde, silencieuse pause alors qu'ils réalisaient ce qui venait juste de se passer. Même Antonio paru surpris alors que Lovino le regardait dans les yeux, Roma le fixant avec une expression de confusion et de colère. Et Antonio rit.

"Si c'est de l'action que tu veux, Lovino, je ne te conseille pas de rejoindre l'armée Italienne. Je crois que leur recrutement est basé sur la vitesse à laquelle tu peux fuir avec une bataille faisant rage derrière toi. Tristement différent de la période de la Grande Guerre, Roma, non ? Si je me rappelle bien, je voulais vous interroger à propos de votre fameuse technique d'évasion avant la sixième bataille de Isonzo. Je me demandais comment nous pourrions utiliser ce brillant mouvement à plus petite échelle. Je suis sûr que vous avez quelques idées."

Roma plissa les yeux, passant d'Antonio à Lovino. Mais Antonio continua juste de sourire simplement, et Roma se détendit finalement et fit un pas en arrière. "C'est intéressant que tu mentionnes ça. Vas-t-en, Lovino."

Toujours furieux, mais maintenant aussi confus et irrité et très étrangement, légèrement flatté, Lovino couru hors de la pièce, traversa la cuisine et le jardin. Il voulait hurler. A la place, il marcha jusqu'au mur, donna un coup de pied dedans, puis tourna en rond et s'assit lourdement contre lui. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Pourquoi Antonio avait bougé entre lui et Roma comme ça, presque comme s'il essayait de... Le protéger ? C'était ridicule, il n'avait pas besoin de protection contre son grand-père. Mais Antonio avait semblé faire ça sans réfléchir, par automatisme. Lovino posa ses mains sur sa tête comme s'il essayait de l'empêcher d'exploser. Il ne pouvait pas gérer ça. Il n'avait jamais été bon pour contrôler ses émotions, mais quand Antonio était dans les parages c'était juste cent fois plus compliqué. Est-ce que Antonio savait au moins ce qu'il faisait à Lovino ? Si c'était le cas, est-ce qu'il voudrait arrêter ? Et plus important -est-ce que Lovino voudrait qu'il le fasse ?

Fermant les yeux, Lovino sentit sa peau refroidir avec la légère brise nocturne, son pouls commençant à ralentir et redevenir régulier. Il refusa d'admettre ce qu'il attendait. Mais son estomac se serrait nerveusement, sa tête tournait à cause de l'anticipation de quelque chose qu'il ne saisissait pas vraiment.

Finalement, des pas s'approchèrent et Lovino ouvrit les yeux pour voir Antonio lui sourire. Le pouls de Lovino s'emballa de nouveau, mais il fronça juste les sourcils. "Bon. Je suppose que je dois te demander d'être prudent demain."

"Je le serais."

"Et je... Je te verrais après la mission."

"Oui." Les yeux d'Antonio brillèrent dans le clair de lune et il rit légèrement. "S'il te plait ne part pas et ne rejoins pas l'armée entre temps." Lovino le regarda et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il ravala ses mots et fixa le sol. "Tu voulais dire quelque chose ?" demanda joyeusement Antonio.

"Non !"

"Alors très bien, dans ce cas. Au revoir, Lovino." Antonio se retourna pour partir, et la poitrine de Lovino se resserra à cause de la panique et du doute.

"Attends, Antonio, je..." Antonio regarda doucement en arrière, plein d'espoir. Lovino se battit pour lui rendre son regard. Merde, c'était si dur. "J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu as dit. Ici, dans le jardin, la dernière fois. Quand tu m'as dit..." Mais il ne put finir sa phrase.

"Je m'en souviens" dit doucement Antonio.

"Bon... C'était tout. J'y ai juste... repensé."

Antonio sourit. "Très bien."

Lovino prit un air renfrogné, apeuré de comment il pouvait interpréter ses mots. "Ca ne veut rien dire, tu sais, ça ne veut pas dire que je..." Et Lovino venait de se piéger lui-même. C'était vraiment con de dire ça... Il fronça amèrement les sourcils et croisa violemment le bras. "Tu peux partir maintenant."

Antonio rit de nouveau, son visage était si beau et insouciant dans la douce lumière. Puis il chercha la main de Lovino et la leva doucement. Lovino sentit le contact le secouer de part en part, le sentit allumer un feu dans sa tête et brûler dans ses veines et arrêter sa respiration. Il essaya de reprendre sa main; il ne put pas se forcer à le faire. C'était la première fois qu'Antonio le touchait depuis qu'il était revenu... La première fois en trois ans. Le monde entier se mit à tourner autour de lui quand Antonio porta la main de Lovino à ses lèvres et l'embrassa gentiment, lui souriant avec des yeux brillants. " _Adios, mi corazon_."

Lovino ne put que prendre un air renfrogné et reprendre vivement sa main. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autres. Antonio rit, hocha la tête, et passa le portail, sifflant alors qu'il partait. Aussitôt qu'il fut partit, Lovino inspira à la recherche d'air, et un sourire non désiré s'étala sur son visage sans qu'il n'arrive à l'en empêcher. Sa tête chauffa à cause d'un vertige et il plana presque jusqu'à la maison, à deux doigts de rire, toute trace de colère et d'embarras disparu grâce à la joie de ce moment. Il allait passer la porte, mais fut arrêté rapidement, abruptement, le sourire disparaissant immédiatement de ses lèvres. Papy Roma le regardait depuis le perron, le visage sombre.

"Papy."

Les yeux sombres de Roma passèrent sur le portail, puis revinrent sur Lovino. "Lovino, tu ne devras plus jamais être seul avec Antonio, tu m'as compris ?"

Lovino ravala un cri, puis essaya de paraitre confus. "Mais Papy, qu'es-ce que..."

Roma siffla presque les mots. "Est-ce que tu m'as compris ?"

Lovino supprima une protestation et hocha simplement la tête, les yeux baissés vers le sol, son cœur semblant tomber à ses pieds. "Oui, Papy."

"Bon garçon. Maintenant va au lit."

Colère. Humiliation. Frustration futile. Lovino hocha de nouveau la tête. "Oui, Papy."

.

"C'était imprévu. Un petit groupe de garde. Ils étaient au moins aussi surpris que nous. On a réussis à les battre mais on a perdu quelques hommes, et nous avons dû nous échapper immédiatement..."

Lovino était venu tôt à la cantina voir Papy Roma et entendre les résultats de la mission de la nuit. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir à quoi s'attendre. Un rapide débriefing, une salle vide, des célébrations joyeuses comme la dernière fois peut-être. A la place, il écoutait Roma expliquer comment tout ça avait mal tourné, pourquoi ils avaient échoués. Mais Lovino n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout ça. Pourquoi le t'shirt de Papy Roma était rouge de sang, pourquoi les membres de la mission semblaient usé et mort à l'intérieur, pourquoi des patrouilles extérieurs avaient été placées dans les rues, pourquoi les personnes assises aux angles des rues avaient le regard vide et énervé. Il avait juste besoin de savoir une chose.

"Antonio," demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement. "Comment va Antonio ?"

Lovino fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le rapide, perçant regard noir que Roma lui lança. Il s'appuya juste sur le mur, attendant une réponse. "La balle à juste traversé son flanc. C'était assez profond, cela dit. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang."

Un désagréable et brûlant frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Lovino. L'air sembla s'alourdir et tout se mit à tourner autour de lui, son esprit était embrumé, tout était trop sombre et trop rapide. "Où est-il ?" réussit-il finalement à articuler, la gorge s'asséchant.

Roma ne répondit pas. Après une longue pause, l'un des membres dit, "La pièce d'à côté est devenu notre petit hôpital."

Lovino n'attendit pas. Trop perdu dans ses terrifiantes émotions pour penser à ce qu'il faisait, il traversa la pièce jusqu'à la porte, ignorant les cris qui le rappelait.

"Attends, il dort..."

Lovino ne s'arrêta pas. Il ouvrit violemment la porte, et fut immédiatement assaillis par l'odeur de sang. Antonio était étendu sur un matelas tâché de rouge, les yeux fermés, le visage pâle, son torse se levant et s'abaissant difficilement. Des bandages ensanglantés entouraient son corps et trainaient par terre; des bassines métalliques et des instruments étaient posés sur la table centrale. Le corps de Lovino était pétrifié; sa tête était brûlante. Une peur horrible traversa son estomac alors qu'une centaine de pensées horrifiantes, insupportables l'attaquaient. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si c'était ça ? Si Antonio mourrait ? Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Lovino venait juste de réaliser qu'il allait tout perdre... Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire, oh Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ! Il était terrifié, paniqué, et tout ce qu'il voulait était crier.

"Il ira bien, Lovino." Lovino ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entendit Papy Roma parler juste derrière lui. Il garda ses yeux braqué sur Antonio, sur son visage pâle, endormis, sur son flanc ensanglanté. "Il est blessé, oui, mais il survivra."

Lovino se sentait engourdis, malade. Les murs se refermaient sur lui - sa respiration était trop rapide, son pouls brûlant et trop fort - et c'était beaucoup trop. Il devait sortir. Il se retourna et couru à travers la pièce, ignorant les regards qu'il s'attirait. Il ignora Roma qui l'appelait.

Ses pas le menèrent dans la rue et c'était toujours irréel, trop horrible et étrange et étouffant, mais plus que tout c'était terrifiant. Cette écrasante, étouffante, horrifiante peur qui encombrait son esprit, secouait son corps, emprisonnait ses poumons. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette peur. Lovino gagna la fin de la rue avant qu'un la nausée qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps ne le saisisse plus durement. Il tomba contre le mur, se retenant grâce à une main contre la pierre froide, avant de se courber et de vomir sur le pavé.

Lovino ne pouvait pas gérer ça. Ce n'était pas équitable. Rien ne valait ce sentiment - de tenir tellement à une personne que la seul idée qu'il parte ou meurt ou le laisse le rendait frénétique, malade et tremblant et brûlant et glacé, avec ce sentiment que sa poitrine allait se déchirer et que les ténèbres allaient l'engloutir et qu'il allait s'effondrer et crier et se briser en millions de morceaux.

La réalisation était soudaine, stupéfiante. S'il aimait Antonio, il allait avoir tant à perdre. Et un jour, ce serait le cas. Parce que ce qu'Antonio faisait était trop dangereux. Un jour Lovino serait détruit... et il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça. Lovino essuya son bouche et trébucha dans la rue, ignorant les regards inquiets et dégoutés des quelques passants. Et il parvint à une décision. Il était plus facile de fermer son cœur maintenant, d'arrêter ce stupide petit engouement avant que ça n'aille plus loin. Et en plus, il suffisait de le regarder -un idiot brisé, un pathétique lâche, un bon à rien, impuissant, laissé seul, qui était toujours traité comme un enfant. Il allait faire tâche, autant ramener Antonio à la réalité.

Lovino refusa de retourner à la cantina les jours suivants. A la place il passa son temps à la maison, s'aventurant parfois dans le commerce du village avec Feliciano. Il savait que Papy Roma s'inquiétait pour lui, mais Lovino l'ignorait aisément. Il ne posa pas de question sur Antonio, bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de savoir; heureusement Feliciano résolu ce problème avec ses constantes, incessantes questions à propos de l'état d'Antonio. Lovino était désespérément soulagé d'entendre que Antonio allait bien mieux que prévu, bien qu'il n'ait jamais posé de questions ou agis comme qu'il était ne serait-ce qu'un peu intéressé. Roma continuait d'organiser des missions, mais Lovino ne demandait plus à y participer... il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir Antonio. Et il y avait toujours cette voix à l'intérieur de lui ; une toute petite, stupide, insistante voix qui lui disait combien il agissait stupidement, combien c'était égoïste, combien c'était complètement idiot... une voix qui savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même.

Lovino essaya de se convaincre que s'il ne voyait pas Antonio, alors tous ces sentiments allaient disparaitre, et tout redeviendrait normal. Mais comme il le pensait ça ne se passait pas comment ça. Et bien sûr il ne pourrait pas éviter Antonio pour toujours. Alors lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine un après-midi et entendit Antonio parler avec Papy Roma dans la pièce voisine, tout ce qu'il avait essayé si durement de supprimer remonta à la surface, l'engloutit, se déversant dans tout son corps.

"C'était simplement un pas en arrière. On va nous opposer beaucoup plus de résistance dans les prochains mois. Ce qui importe est la vitesse à laquelle nous contrattaquons, combien de temps nous mettrons à retomber sur nos pattes. Quelques vies ne signifies rien pour les fascistes... nous ne pouvons pas les laisser nous causer plus de pertes."

Jusqu'à récemment, Lovino aurait écouté avidement. Mais aujourd'hui, il fuit le son de la voix d'Antonio, couru dans le jardin ensoleillé, se cacha dans un angle éloigné derrière un lit de sauge et de romarin. C'était enfantin, il le savait, et c'était insensé. Et sur le coup, c'était tout ce qu'il était capable de faire.

Ca ne devrait rien changer, essaya de se convaincre Lovino. Et il était toujours indifférent à Antonio. Il s'en foutait toujours. Ca ne valait toujours pas le coup. Oh Dieu, il était toujours en train de mentir. Peu importe combien il essayait de changer ça, toutes les pensées qu'il avait eu pendant ces semaines, toutes ces esquives et ces attentes et l'ignorance, tout était rattaché à un seul homme, à un désir, à une peur. Et quand Antonio sortit par la porte de la cuisine et s'aventura dans le jardin, Lovino sentit sa solide résolution s'affaiblir, partir en poussière, disparaitre. Le brillant soleil d'été se couchait, lumineux et brûlant, exposant la cachette inadéquate de Lovino en pleine lumière. Antonio marcha simplement vers lui, souriant d'une façon que Lovino n'était pas sûr de vouloir voir.

"Tu m'as manqué ces dernières semaines."

Lovino ne répondit pas. Il détourna le regard de ce sourire, entoura ses genoux de ses bras, jouant avec un brin de romarin.

Antonio laissa un silence pour que Lovino réponde, avant de le combler lui-même. "Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Lovino hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être celui qui pose cette question à Antonio. Mais il ne le fit pas -ne pouvait pas le faire. Même le fait de voir Antonio se tenir en bonne santé et en forme devant lui réchauffait son corps, Lovino ne pouvait pas dire ces mots. Antonio attendit en silence pendant quelques secondes qui commencèrent à ressembler à des heures, jusqu'à ce que Lovino lâche, "Papy nous a dit que tu allait bien. Feliciano s'inquiétait."

"Vraiment ?" La voix d'Antonio était presque amusée. "Et toi ?"

Lovino pouvait difficilement supporter cette pression. Pourquoi Antonio ne pouvait-il pas le laisser seul, pourquoi devait-il rester là à sourire, et poser ces questions auquel Lovino ne pouvait absolument pas répondre... Qu'est-ce que Antonio espérait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Lovino sentit la sueur commencer à glisser dans son cou. Il devait partit avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle et hurle. "Je suis content que tu ailles bien." Il se remit sur ses pieds. "Je dois y aller maintenant."

"Lovino attends."

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire autre chose que s'arrêter... Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire autre chose qu'attendre qu'Antonio continu ?

"Ils m'ont dit que tu étais venu à la cantina. Quand j'étais blessé."

Lovino serra les dents, garda les yeux fixés sur la porte de la cuisine à l'autre bout du jardin. "Oui."

Antonio fit un pas vers lui. Le souffle de Lovino s'accéléra, même lorsqu'il détourna la tête. "J'étais heureux d'entendre ça... que tu préoccupé."

"J'étais inquiet pour la cause." Lovino dit cela trop rapidement.

"Bien sûr." Antonio dit cela trop facilement.

Lovino enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et tapa ses pieds par terre. Cette conversation était si difficile. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ce qu'Antonio voulait qu'il dise, ce que lui-même voulait dire. Il se força finalement à ramener son regard sur Antonio, mais le regard d'Antonio ramena trop de souvenirs. De mots dits des années plus tôt... _Peut-être que tu comprendras un jour..._ De certains dis seulement quelques semaines plus tôt... _J'ai... Des sentiments pour toi, Lovino..._ Les souvenirs amenèrent un excitant, nostalgique trouble dans les veines de Lovino. Il se sentait si près de l'abandon... Mais il ne pouvait pas. Lovino ne pouvait pas ressentir ça, ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il devait arrêter ça maintenant. Lovino ferma les yeux et expira tous ses espoirs inutiles, ses désirs brisés. Puis il les rouvrit, et parla.

"Est-ce que tu te rappelles, Antonio... la première nuit après que tu sois revenu. Notre conversation dans le jardin. Les mots que tu m'as dit."

"Oui." L'expression d'Antonio était presque pleine d'espoir. Mais ça faisait trop mal, alors Lovino regarda ailleurs.

"Et bien je voulais juste... Je voulais juste... Je voulais juste que tu saches que... Je..." Oh Dieu il allait le dire... Il essaya de se convaincre qu'il faisait ça autant pour Antonio que pour lui. "Je ne ressens pas ces sentiments pour toi."

Antonio cligna des yeux, surpris. "Oh." Il fronça les sourcils, confus, l'expression incertaine. "Mais Lovino..."

'Tu devais savoir ça." C'était mieux pour lui, mieux pour Antonio, mieux pour tout le monde...

"Je suis désolé, mais d'une certaine façon, je commençais à penser que..."

"Non !" Lovino ne pouvait pas laisser Antonio briser sa résolution. Regarde, c'est facile à comprendre. Je ne ressens rien pour toi. Ce ne sera jamais le cas. Alors arrête ça. Arrête de me regarder, et arrête de me donner des choses, et arrête de m'appeler ton _'corazon'_ parce que je sais ce que ça veut dire !" Lovino butta presque sur les mots. Ca faisait si mal... Ca faisait si mal de dire ces choses, de voir l'expression sur le visage d'Antonio, mais Lovino essaya de se convaincre que cela aurait fait plus mal d'admettre la vérité, alors il continua. "Je ne suis pas comme toi Antonio. Je ne ressens rien pour toi, parce que ce n'est pas normal, et normal... C'est presque dégoutant même."

Lovino pu voir l'impact de ses mots sur Antonio. Il recula brièvement, son visage devint blanc et ses yeux fixèrent le sol. "Oh. Je vois."

"Tu attends trop de moi. Et tu exposes tes sentiments trop facilement. Alors je... Je suis..." Lovino faiblit mais se ressaisit rapidement. "Je te demande de les cacher."

Antonio hocha la tête, les poings et les mâchoires serrées. Puis il soupira, haussa les épaules, et sourit à Lovino. "J'essaierai, Lovino. Je ferais en sorte de me comporter de manière plus approprié à l'avenir." Lovino cligna rapidement des yeux, respirant à travers les larmes qui montaient et la douleur dans sa poitrine, et sentit le regard d'Antonio et son sourire comme un couteau. Antonio inclina légèrement la tête. Son accent était de plus en plus présent alors qu'il parlait. "Je m'excuse pour le dérangement que je t'ai causé. C'était impardonnable de ma part. Et je m'excuse également d'avoir pris mes désirs pour des réalités." Antonio tourna les talons, et Lovino dû se battre pour retenir un sanglot, dû se retenir d'essayer de l'arrêter. Antonio s'arrêta brièvement au portail. "Mais Lovino. Je ne m'excuserai jamais de t'aimer."

Quand Antonio passa le portail Lovino s'écroula contre le mur, prit sa tête dans ses mains, et laissa finalement les larmes sortir. Il essaya de se convaincre que c'était bien, qu'il avait construit un bouclier autour de son cœur, qu'il s'était protégé contre la douleur. Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter les pensées qui lui hurlaient stupidement, avec insistance. Comment quoi que ce soit pouvait faire plus mal que ça ?

.

 _Noel, 1934_  
 _Un village en Allemagne_

 _._

 _"Alors, Antonio, qu'est-ce qui arrivera si la personne que tu aimes ne partage pas tes sentiments ?"_

 _Gilbert grogna bruyamment. "Est-ce qu'on va sérieusement reparler de ça ?"_

 _"Oh silence, bois ton vin à la con."_

 _"Vin chaud !" cria Gilbert avant de prendre une autre grosse gorgée du liquide. La table devant eux était couverte de plats vides et de bouteilles à demi remplies et des papiers froissés colorés, les derniers vestiges d'un vrai magnifique diné de noël. Personne ne faisait noël comme les Allemands._

 _"Eh bien," dit Antonio, essayant de trouver une réponse à la question de Francis. "C'est le risque, non ? Tu ne peux pas arrêter d'aimer une personne, et tu ne peux pas contrôler ce que cette personne ressent. Si elle ne t'aime pas..." Antonio haussa les épaules. "Elle ne t'aime pas."_

 _Francis paru consterné. "Mais c'est terriblement déprimant ! Tu es en train d'essayer de me dire que tu ne tombes amoureux qu'une fois, et si la personne ne t'aime pas, c'était la seule chance que tu avais ?"_

 _"C'est injuste, je sais. Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ?"_

 _"Ce que tu peux faire, c'est passer une semaine à te lamenter -manger trop, boire trop, avoir du sexe grossier, sale, fabuleux avec des étrangers- et ensuite tout oublier pour toujours."_

 _Gilbert leva son verre devant le visage d'Antonio. "Non, ce que tu peux faire, c'est lancer des rumeurs sur la personne qui la suivront toute sa vie, comme ça cette petite merde n'oubliera jamais qu'elle a merdé avec la mauvaise personne."_

 _Antonio roula des yeux. "Je ne parle pas d'aimer quelqu'un en attendant quoi que ce soit en retour. Je parle d'aimer quelqu'un pour ce qu'elle est. Parce que la façon dont elle parle, dont elle sourit, dont elle se bat ; parce que ce qu'elle dit et ce qu'elle croit ; parce que toutes les merveilleuses, ennuyeuses, magnifiques, frustrantes, stupides, adorables, embarrassantes choses qu'elle fait font qu'on l'aime. Parce qu'elle est la seule personne dans le monde entier à te faire finalement comprendre combien un humain peut être parfait, intriguant, merveilleux. Et si elle ne m'aime pas ça ne change rien, parce que je ne l'aime pas parce qu'elle m'aime, je l'aimerai parce que je n'aurais pas d'autre choix."_

 _"Antonio." Gilbert secoua la tête et soupira de frustration. "Tu es un bâtard stupide et mélodramatique."_

 _Antonio lui adressa un sourire sauvage. "Mais allez. Avec des phrases pareil, personne ne pourra me résister bien longtemps."_

 _._

 _A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors… Je sais que ça fait suuuuuuuper longtemps que je n'avais pas posté un chapitre de cette traduction… J'ai pas vraiment d'excuses si ce n'est les cours, le bac de français, pas le moral, d'autres projets à côté (ouais en fait ça fait quand même pas mal d'excuses…) et tout simplement, je n'avais ni le courage ni l'envie de me remettre à cette traduction. A partir de là je suis déjà presque sûre que seuls les plus courageux d'entre vous continue de lire, mais tant pis !**

 **Pour faire simple, le chapitre trois avait été traduit alors que j'avais déjà presque lu le chapitre en entier sans traduire en même temps. Grave erreur ! Car oui, je n'ai pas lu cette fiction en entier, je la découvre en traduisant, et le fait de lire le chapitre sans travailler dessus en même temps m'avait coupé toute envie de le traduire, ce qui explique entre-autre qu'il ait mis autant de temps à sortir (quoi que vu le temps qu'à mis ce chapitre-ci à sortir… Hum hum…). Pour le chapitre quatre, j'ai donc bien fais attention à ne pas m'avancer dans la lecture, et même si pour vous ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien publié, sachez que j'ai traduit ce chapitre en un temps record pour moi : cinq jours. Pas non-stop, évidemment… Mais j'étais plutôt motivée, même si je devais aussi finir d'autres choses à côté.**

 **BREF, les gens qui voulaient zapper le passage chiant où la pauvre fille raconte sa vie, vous pouvez reprendre la lecture ici. J'ai VOLONTAIREMENT laissé les paroles des chansons en anglais (en espagnol, c'était évident que je n'allais pas traduire, mais j'ai aussi pris la liberté de laisser en anglais les paroles qui l'étaient) et s'il y a besoin de traduction, hésitez pas à me demander.**

 **J'espère traduire le chapitre cinq rapidement, et finir le six dans la foulée, ça m'arrangerait bien… Bref, en espérant qu'il n'y ait ni trop de fautes de traduction ni trop de fautes d'orthographe, bonne lecture, review, tout ça tout ça, me taper pas pour le retard, bye~**

* * *

 _Juste pour rapidement clarifier la chronologie, ce chapitre se déroule en automne 1943, juste quelques mois avant les évènements au début d'Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart. A partir de maintenant, les grands sauts dans le temps entre les chapitres vont s'arrêter._

* * *

 _La guitare : (YouTube)/watch?v=ORGQ9df3ZbY_

 _La dance : (YouTube)/watch?c9V64EPA4NU_

* * *

 _Automne, 1943_

 _Italie_

 _._

Antonio rêvait. Il devait être en train de rêver. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité que quelque chose de si formidable, quelque chose de si beau, quelque chose qu'il avait attendu et demandé et désiré pendant si longtemps puisse arriver comme ça, puisse être ici dans ses bras.

Il se sentait à nouveau comme ce lointain après-midi dans sa chambre louée en face de la cantina des révolutionnaires. Le monde était petit, silencieux, immobile et une seul personne existait en lui. Lovino -le charmant, compliqué, étourdissant, frustrant, parfait Lovino. Lovino, tenant les bras d'Antonio avec ses mains légères, stables, se pressant contre lui avec une force incertaine, ses yeux trop sombres et son souffle trop rapide. Antonio le voulait. Antonio brûlait de désir pour lui. Pour le toucher coupable de sa peau, pour l'odeur de ses cheveux, pour la pression de ses hanches et les ténèbres dans ses yeux. Mais non, ce n'était pas bien, et Lovino ne comprenait pas mais il était si beau, si chaud et doux et à bout de souffle, si putain de brillant et sombre et séduisant et Antonio ne savait pas s'il était assez fort pour arrêter ça…

Mais c'était il y avait quatre ans. Car quand Lovino leva les yeux vers Antonio à travers ses cils sombres, épais, à la place du mignon garçon de quinze ans du brûlant après-midi, son visage rougis était celui d'un beau, toujours compliqué, toujours frustrant, toujours parfait jeune homme pour qui Antonio brûlait toujours de désir. Alors cette fois, quand Lovino gémit, Antonio ne le repoussa pas. Car si c'était un rêve, alors il pouvait capituler et se laisser aller et maudire les conséquences. Et si ça n'en était pas un… oh, si ça n'en était pas un…

Et alors, Antonio capitula. Il pressa Lovino contre lui, saisit ses hanches étroites et les écrasa contre les siennes. Lovino rejeta sa tête en arrière et son gémissement devint un mot. « Antonio… » Antonio ne pouvait pas rêver, parce que c'était trop réel, c'était trop parfait. Il sentait chaque touché de Lovino comme un courant électrique, se perdait dans ce palpitant, brûlant désir qui se construisait… Les cheveux de Lovino, les lèvres de Lovino, sa peau, son souffle, ses mains, son cou, les yeux sombres, si sombres, de Lovino…

Mais Antonio se réveilla de la même façon qu'il le faisait toujours. Avec un cœur affolé et une respiration haletante, avec des draps trempés de sueur et jeté du lit. Avec un grognement, déçu que cette fois encore, il n'avait fait que rêver. Il gisait sur le minuscule lit, les membres flasques et paresseux les dernières impulsions frémissantes s'évaporant doucement de sa peau fiévreuse. Il cligna des yeux en se concentrant et les mouvements saccadés de sa poitrine commencèrent à ralentir dès que la lumière du soleil eu franchi les rideaux et illuminé la terne, sale chambre louée.

Antonio passa une main dans ses cheveux sales, trempés de sueur et, malgré lui, sentit un rire grandissant bouillonner dans sa poitrine alors qu'il jetait un regard vers ses draps humides emmêlés autour de ses cuisses. N'importe qui aurait pensé qu'il était un adolescent. Il ricana doucement et sauta sur ses pieds, couru pour ouvrir les rideaux et sourit joyeusement au matin doré Italien. Aujourd'hui était un jour magnifique. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Antonio se dirigeait vers le sud. Et le sud voulait dire une chose.

 _Lovino._

.

Lovino s'assit contre le mur du jardin, tapotant sa guitare distraitement, fredonnant pour lui-même alors qu'une pluie dorée, lumineuse, du sombre automne faisait dériver les feuilles dans le jardin. Feliciano était partit plus tôt pour le marché et Lovino n'était pas sûr d'où Papy était partit. Papy était toujours exceptionnellement sombre à cette période de l'année, parfois disparaissant pendant des heures -cela ne faisait que quelques années que Lovino avait appris que c'était à cette saison que sa mère et sa grand-mère étaient mortes. Alors ici était assis Lovino, seul dans le jardin -quelque chose à laquelle il était habitué maintenant- seul. Seul avec ses pensées et ses peurs et ses souvenirs. Tout cela se tournait finalement, inévitablement, vers la même vieille obsession.

Cela faisait plus d'un an depuis le mensonge de Lovino un an depuis sa fausse, écrasante, bouleversante déclaration à Antonio. Un an d'augmentation des effectifs Allemand dans le village, d'intensification des contre-attaques, de bombes et d'exécutions et de suspicions. Un an durant lequel Lovino s'était jeté dans la Resistenza, autant qu'il était autorisé à le faire accompagnant Papy Roma à chaque mission qu'il pouvait, écoutant attentivement à chaque réunion, surveillant et essayant de prendre soin de Feliciano. Un an qu'Antonio venait et partait, passant quelques jours en ville dans une chambre en face de la cantina, restant juste assez longtemps pour donner les informations qu'il avait et peut-être organiser un bombardement ou une diversion. Juste assez longtemps pour déchirer le cœur de Lovino, pour ramener le chagrin à la surface encore une fois. Et encore, Lovino se répétait obstinément la même chose. Cette petite douleur qu'il ressentait n'était rien par rapport à la douleur qu'il aurait ressenti s'il avait capitulé, rien par rapport aux difficultés que cela aurait apporté entre lui et Papy Roma. Et bien que si Antonio mourrait demain cela aurait toujours brisé Lovino, ce n'était rien par rapport à la dévastation qu'il aurait ressenti s'il s'était autorisé à l'aimer, à connaitre tout ce qu'il aurait pu être, à ressentir tout ce qu'il avait à perdre. Cette douleur était préférable.

Mais toujours, Antonio regardait Lovino. Lui souriait toujours, lui posait toujours des questions de politesse prudemment comment il allait, comment il supportait le danger qui augmentait, comment il s'en sortait avec sa guitare. Le visage d'Antonio s'illuminait toujours lorsque Lovino entrait dans la pièce il disait toujours le nom de Lovino différemment. Toujours, après toutes ces années, Antonio troublait Lovino, et toujours, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ça. Comment Antonio pouvait-il être aussi gentil quand Lovino avait été seulement horrible avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'Antonio pourrait peut-être voir en lui ? Combien de temps tout cela allait durer ? Et pourquoi Lovino ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête ? Lovino se rappelait difficilement de ce qu'était la vie avant la guerre, avant que la vie ne soit que saboter les soldats Allemands et attendre Antonio.

Lovino continua de gratter sa guitare, regardant ses doigts glisser contre les cordes, écoutant son vague fredonnement devenir doucement des mots. Lovino n'aurait pas chanté pour n'importe qui. Mais parfois, il se surprenait à chanter seul, et avant qu'il ne le sache, Lovino réalisa qu'il était en train de jouer et chanter la chanson qu'il avait entendu pour la première fois d'Antonio il y avait quelques années. Il chanta les mots doucement, tranquillement, comme si même dans ce jardin vide il avait peur que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre et se moquer de lui.

 _« Dearest one, if you should leave me,  
Each little dream would take wing and my life would be through.  
Bésame mucho, love me forever and make all my dreams come true. »_

Lovino se perdit dans les mots et les souvenirs, souriant dans sa calme rêverie, leva les yeux, et pendant un moment il fut certain qu'il rêvait. Car Antonio se tenait devant lui. Se tenait calmement et tranquillement, des feuilles volant dans le vent autour de lui, souriant gentiment, ses yeux scintillant aussi vert que l'herbe -l'exact image de la mémoire de Lovino du moment où il était parti la première fois, quelques années plus tôt. Lovino se tut, arrêta de jouer, et le regarda juste. Un moment passa dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que finalement Antonio parle. « Tu chantes si bien, Lovino ! Tu me mets la honte. »

Lovino poussa ses cheveux derrière son oreille dans un geste nerveux, embarrassé. Antonio était seulement partit quelques semaines, et Lovino était secoué par sa soudaine apparition. « Ne ment pas. »

Les yeux d'Antonio s'adoucir. « Je ne te mentirais jamais, Lovino. »

Lovino ressentit une pointe de culpabilité à ces mots, au souvenir de son propre mensonge angoissant. « Tu es de nouveau revenu. » C'était une chose inutile à dire, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre ?

« Oui. » Antonio regarda ostensiblement le sol à côté Lovino. « Je peux ? »

Lovino hocha la tête, et Antonio s'assit. Lovino tourna la tête tout en l'appuyant contre le mur, regardant Antonio. Et ils se regardèrent juste. Et ce n'était pas inconfortable, ou étrange, ou mal, de juste regarder ses yeux verts. Le cœur de Lovino accéléra comme il le faisait toujours, mais il ne ressentit pas la vieille bouffée de terreur et d'étourdissement. Juste un tranquille gonflement, un battement presque réconfortant, aussi chaud et doux que les feuilles dansant dans le vent. Il se sentait comme soulagé -comme s'il avait attendu quelque chose pendant très longtemps qui était finalement arrivé. Mais finalement, c'est exactement ce que c'était. Lovino se rattrapa avant de rendre son sourire à Antonio, et baissa les yeux sur sa guitare. « Papy n'est pas à la maison. »

« Je vais attendre. Si ça te va. »

Lovino hocha la tête et fit courir sa main sur sa guitare. Le silence devenait trop long, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'il devait le briser. « Feliciano est au marché. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

Lovino hocha la tête à nouveau. C'était une conversation sans importance, insensée, et pourtant c'était le moins solitaire que Lovino s'était sentit depuis des semaines. Lovino ne s'asseyait pas habituellement à côté d'Antonio aussi calmement, mais il était trop submergé par le soulagement et le bonheur silencieux pour même essayer de le provoquer, ou de se battre, ou prendre une mine renfrognée. Peut-être qu'il était devenu fatigué de tout ça. Et déjà, il ne voulait pas qu'Antonio parte. « Tu peux peut-être rester pour le dîner ce soir. » Putain, il n'avait pas voulu réellement dire ça. Et est-ce que le souffle d'Antonio s'était arrêté ? Il le cacha immédiatement avec un rire.

« Lovino ! » cria-t-il avec ravissement. « Comme c'est gentil à toi de demander ! J'adorerais rester ! »

« Ne va pas t'exciter, bâtard, » marmonna Lovino, frustré, même si son cœur avait accéléré. « Je suis juste sûr que Papy voudra te parler. »

« Eh bien, évidemment ! »

Oh, Lovino détestait ça -la façon dont Antonio était d'accord avec lui avec cette joyeuse, flippante attitude. Il détestait la façon dont ces mots couraient à travers ses veines, la façon dont ce rire tordait son estomac. Il détestait de ne toujours pas pouvoir contrôler l'effet qu'Antonio lui faisait. « Alors, » dit-il lointainement, essayant de faire comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. « Combien de temps vas-tu rester cette fois ? »

« Ca dépend. »

« De quoi ? »

« De toi. »

Les joues de Lovino brûlèrent et sa colonne vertébrale le picota. Et Antonio semblait juste essayer de ne pas rire. « Oh, » dit Lovino, troublé mais essayant de le cacher. « Est-ce que tu as des choses importantes à faire ailleurs ? »

« J'ai des choses importantes à faire partout. Y compris ici. Mais je ne veux pas te déranger. » Lovino le regarda brusquement à ces mots, mais Antonio sourit juste. Ce sourire qui était la cause de tout, qui l'avait inondé d'insupportables émotions peur et confusion, le manque et le désir. Cet éblouissant sourire qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter à chaque visite d'Antonio. « Tu vas bien ? » Lovino acquiesça, silencieusement. Antonio supportait toujours les silences dans leurs conversations. « Je suis désolé j'ai manqué ton anniversaire. Penser que tu as vingt ans ! » Antonio soupira dramatiquement. « Les années passent de plus en plus vite. »

Effectivement. Lovino expira brusquement, un bref son d'amusement. Le monde bougeait autour d'eux mais ce sentiment était toujours le même, cet inchangé, inexprimé quelque chose entre eux. Ce quelque chose que Lovino ne pouvait pas changer, et ne savait pas s'il voulait le faire. « Où étais-tu ces derniers mois ? »

Antonio se pencha vers Lovino, remua ses sourcils, et murmura théâtralement. « Dans de lointain Royaumes et des terres magiques ! »

Lovino se moqua et roula ses yeux. « Très bien, ne me dit rien. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre, tu sais. »

Antonio fronça les sourcils et se rassit lourdement contre le mur. « Oh, tu n'es pas drôle. En France, si tu veux savoir. Pas vraiment intéressant, hein ? »

Lovino se sentit immédiatement indigné, blessé, ses joues brûlantes de colère et d'embarras. _Pas drôle…_ Il sentit un peu du calme ambiant disparaitre, remplacé par une vieille, familière, fureur offensée. « Alors je suis ennuyeux, c'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Antonio tourna vivement la tête et cligna des yeux, perplexe. « Pardon ? »

Evidemment qu'il était ennuyeux, évidemment qu'Antonio n'avait pas de temps pour lui, évidemment qu'il n'était pas drôle… « Je ne suis pas drôle, donc je suis juste ennuyeux. Ca doit être terriblement inintéressant d'avoir à me parler. Eh bien, si je suis si dénué d'intérêt, tu peux… Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, bâtard ? »

Le rire familier d'Antonio était aussi profond et passionné que d'habitude. « Oh, Lovino, tu es beaucoup de choses, mais ennuyeux n'est assurément pas l'une d'entre elles. En fait j'attends toujours de voir comment tu vas réagir. Et juste quand je pense que je t'ai finalement compris, clac ! » Antonio claqua des doigts et fit un clin d'œil. « Tu changes et me surprend. »

Lovino le foudroya du regard et ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre à ces mots, à la façon amusée dont Antonio les avait dits. Alors il soupira fortement et baissa les yeux. « La ferme. »

Il y eu un bref silence, alors qu'Antonio semblait réellement suivre l'ordre boudeur de Lovino, pour une fois. Ca ne dura pas longtemps, cependant. « J'étais en France pour des raisons personnels cette fois. »

Cela capta l'attention de Lovino et il se redressa, légèrement intéressé. « Oh. Personnels ? »

« Oui. » Les yeux Antonio brillaient, son large sourire diminuant en un simple minuscule sourire narquois. « Je suis marié à une adorable fille Française, tu n'as pas entendu ? »

Un soudain grondement se précipita à travers les oreilles de Lovino. Ses joues devinrent froides alors que le sang quittait son visage. Il ne pouvait même pas penser à cacher sa réaction, trop étourdi, trop choqué, trop bouleversé. Ses membres devinrent rigides sa gorge se serra brusquement. Il pouvait seulement le dévisager aveuglément, gelé, horrifié. L'air devint lourd et chaud et étouffant alors que le monde s'écrasait, tombait, se brisait autour de lui…

« …vino… Lovino ! Lovino, je plaisante, respire. » Lovino pouvait entendre à nouveau, et les mots anxieux d'Antonio brisèrent le brouillard. Il pouvait voir à nouveau, et Antonio apparu devant lui, inquiet, agitant sa main devant le visage de Lovino. « Je ne faisais que plaisanter, Lovino, il n'y a pas de fille Française, je ne suis pas réellement marié… »

Lovino prit une profonde inspiration haletante. Oh Seigneur, c'était embarrassant, c'était stupide… « Ce n'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait ! » cria-t-il presque, avant d'immédiatement baisser les yeux sur sa guitare, tordant ses mains, mortifié. « J'étais juste… juste surpris que quelqu'un ait voulu t'épouser, bâtard. » Lovino prit une autre profonde inspiration et ferma brièvement les yeux. Heureusement, Antonio ne rit pas. En fait, il continua juste comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Je suis en fait en train d'essayer de retrouver un ancien ami Français. Son nom est Francis. J'avais l'habitude de passer quelques semaines chaque saison avec lui et un autre ami à nous, Gilbert. Un Allemand. » Antonio ricana doucement. « Mais il n'aimerait pas que je dise ça. Il s'est toujours considéré comme Prussien. » Lovino écouta silencieusement, prenant le temps de calmer son cœur et de reprendre un visage neutre pendant qu'Antonio parlait joyeusement, évitant les yeux de Lovino avec un inhabituel tact. « Oh, on s'amusait énormément. La vie était belle. Les étés dans la campagne française faisant du vélo à travers les petits villages avec seulement du pain et du vin dans nos sacs à dos, dormant où nous tombions, qu'il s'agisse d'un champ de lavande au sommet d'un montagne ou dans une petite ruelle parisienne. Les hivers en Allemagne buvant du schnapps près du feu dans les halles à bières de Munich, faisant de la luge dans la neige à la frontière Suisse, passant Noël à Berlin, écoutant les histoires de guerre du grand-père de Gilbert et taquinant son petit-frère strict et sérieux. Et L'Espagne. » Les yeux verts d'Antonio s'éclairèrent, étincelant dans la lumière du soleil alors qu'il souriait au ciel. Lovino était captivé, son embarras disparaissant rapidement. « Oh, Lovino. Si tu pouvais seulement voir l'Espagne au printemps. Il n'y pas un endroit plus beau au monde. Que ce soit dans le sud -des jours chauds sur le sable doré et des nuits bondés dans des cantina animées ou dans le nord -de vastes champs de fleurs et des étroites et sinueuses rues qui mènent à des refuges secrets vieux de plusieurs siècles. Et toujours, juste nous trois. Ca fait assez de souvenirs pour toute une vie. »

Lovino se sentit transpercé comme toujours par les mots d'Antonio, par la joie et la passion sur son visage. Lovino pouvait presque voir ce qu'il décrivait presque ressentir sa joie. « Un été, » dit Antonio, son sourire aussi loin que ses yeux verts étincelant, « Je crois que c'était en 1935 -nous avons décidé d'essayer et de voir jusqu'où on pouvait aller. Je crois que le but était la Nouvelle-Zélande. Nous avons été jusqu'en Egypte. »

Lovino hoqueta presque, mais il se retint. Il essaya de ne pas se montrer aussi étonné qu'il l'était vraiment. « Vous avez été en Egypte ? »

« Oh, oui, » sourit Antonio. «Gilbert était convaincu qu'il pouvait résoudre tous les mystères de l'univers en s'harmonisant avec les énergies mystiques des grandes pyramides. »

« Oh, » dit Lovino, incertain de ce que cela voulait dire. « Et, uh… Il a réussi ? »

« Non. » Antonio renifla avec amusement. « Mais il a obtenu un nez cassé au Caire après une querelle avec un dealer d'antiquités. Après avoir échappé à un gang de voyous armés de cimeterre et avoir tiré Francis d'une maison de prostitution, nous avons passé la nuit à boire du vin bon marché sur les marches des pyramides. Et Gilbert a atteint sa géniale épiphanie. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Lovino, son regard fixé sur le visage vibrant d'Antonio, fasciné par Antonio se réjouissant de ses souvenirs.

Les yeux d'Antonio étaient perdus dans le vague lorsqu'il répondit. « Que les pyramides n'était rien d'autre que d'intéressant arrangement de roches. Et qu'il n'y avait pas de choses comme l'énergie mystique. Et que tout ce qui importait dans la vie était de boire, s'amuser, et rester en vie. »

Lovino baissa la tête pour cacher son petit sourire. « Ils doivent beaucoup compter pour toi. Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami comme ça… ou, eh bien, aucun, en fait. »

Antonio regarda Lovino, attentif, ses yeux concentrés à nouveau. « Est-ce que ça te dérange ? »

« Non, » dit Lovino honnêtement. « Les gens m'embrouillent. »

« Les gens veulent ce qui est simple. » Antonio rit brièvement. « Mais rien qui en vaut vraiment la peine ne vient facilement. »

Lovino ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, mais il se sentit chaud et étrangement à bout de souffle, alors il revint à son habituelle mine renfrognée et revint à l'ancien sujet. « Bon, peu importe. Est-ce que tu as retrouvé ton ami ? »

Antonio soupira, son sourire s'envolant. « Non. Il est dans les renseignements Français, et donc, très difficile à retrouver -même pour moi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes de le trouver ? »

Antonio haussa les épaules. « Je veux savoir s'il est vivant. Il est important pour moi. »

« Oh, » dit Lovino, essayant d'ignorer la vague piquante de jalousie qui chauffait son sang. « Alors toi et lui… »

« Non. Jamais. » Antonio avait dit ça rapidement, mais ensuite il inclina la tête pensivement. « Enfin, sauf si tu comptes cette histoire à Pamplona. » Il siffla. « J'en dois toujours une à Gilbert pour cette fois-là. »

Lovino se décala inconfortablement. Il ne voulait pas en savoir plus sur cette histoire. « Et pour Gilbert ? Tu sais s'il est vivant ? »

Antonio mit un peu de temps à répondre, son expression devenant doucement plus sombre. « Non. Je ne sais pas. Gilbert… » Antonio s'arrêta, secoua la tête brièvement, et soupira, une petite expiration de déception et de regret. « Gilbert a rejoint l'armée Allemande. Il est sur le front de l'Est maintenant, je crois. »

« Il est… Quoi ? Bordel ! » Lovino était choqué, étonné. « Ton ami est un Nazi ? »

« Non, » dit fermement Antonio. « Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit qu'il avait rejoint l'armée Allemande. Il n'aurait jamais rejoint cet odieux parti. Il est un imbécile malavisé, oui. Mais c'est un homme bon. » Antonio fixait les yeux de Lovino avec un regard sérieux. « Tous les Allemands ne sont pas des Nazis, Lovino. »

Lovino se sentit presque honteux. Il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que considérer les choses comme ça. Quand Antonio avait une opinion, ou déclarait un fait, il le faisait avec tellement d'assurance, avec tellement de ferveur. Lovino ne savait vraiment pas tout ça à propos d'Antonio, même maintenant, presque cinq ans après qu'il soit tombé dans la vie de Lovino pour tout retourner et créer cet étrange, difficile monde plus compliqué qu'il ne l'était déjà avant. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? » demanda soudainement Lovino. Il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais demandé. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi Antonio faisait ce qu'il faisait. « Tu n'es même pas Italien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends autant de risques pour l'Italie ? »

Antonio le regarda attentivement, curieusement. « A cause de ce contre quoi nous nous battons. »

« L'Allemagne ? »

Les lèvres d'Antonio se tordirent en un tout petit sourire. « Pas l'Allemagne. »

« Le fascisme ? »

Antonio ne répondit pas dans un premier temps. Son sourire disparu, ses yeux s'assombrirent, et il semblait débattre de quelque chose avec lui-même. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur et tendit ses jambes avant de les croiser, l'une sur l'autre. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était plus calme, plus douce. « J'ai toujours été libre comme le vent, Lovino. Bien sûr l'Espagne était toujours ma maison, mais j'ai toujours voyagé n'importe où, partout où je pouvais aller -dans toute l'Europe. J'aimais juste suivre le soleil. Je ne restais jamais quelque part trop longtemps -n'avait jamais de plan n'avais jamais de raison. Je n'avais jamais d'objectif. Je pense que c'est pour ça que j'étais si heureux. » Antonio produisit un gloussement sans joie, puis ferma les yeux. « Mais c'était avant. »

« Avant quoi ? » Lovino sentait l'appréhension alors qu'il demandait.

Le front d'Antonio se plissa, et sa pomme d'Adam bougea lorsqu'il déglutit. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda sans les voir les rangs d'herbes et de fleurs. « Avril, 1937. Je voyageais à travers l'Espagne. Je savais qu'il y avait une guerre civile, bien sûr, mais je n'avais jamais été dérangé par les discussion des fascistes et des républicains, de la religion et de la monarchie. Rien de tout ça ne signifiait quoi que ce soit pour moi. J'étais intéressé par d'autres choses. » Le visage d'Antonio s'illumina juste légèrement. « Par les gens que je rencontrais sur la route, leurs maisons et leurs histoires et leur cuisine. Par trouver une ferme où je pourrais travailler pendant une semaine ou deux. Par les jolis filles et garçons dans les cantinas et les enfants riant qui me suivait dans les rues et dansaient autour de mes jambes pour les tomates que j'avais dans mon sac à dos. Et j'ai trouvé tout ça dans le nord, dans un endroit épargné par la guerre, dans une adorable ville Basque appelée Guernica. »

Le cœur de Lovino fit un bond lorsqu'il se souvint. « Tu as mentionné Guernica avant. Avec Papy. » Antonio hocha la tête. L'estomac de Lovino semblait se tordre et former des nœuds, ses muscles tendus par la nervosité alors qu'il attendait. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé là-bas, Antonio ? »

Antonio déglutit difficilement une nouvelle fois, et il serra les poings. Il était évident que cela le blessait toujours de se rappeler de ça. « C'était un après-midi brillant, ensoleillé -le jour du marché, alors les rues étaient pleines. Je sortais d'une taverne, pleine de vin et de rires, quand j'ai entendu le premier vrombissement. Nous avons tous levé les yeux et vu des avions s'approchant dans le ciel clair -un bon groupe, se dirigeant tout droit vers la ville. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils étaient, ou ce qui se passait, et alors… Alors… » Antonio sembla soudain confus, comme si, après toutes ces années, il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre.

« Alors tout a juste… Explosé. C'était si soudain, je ne pouvais même pas penser. Tout ce que je savais était que le monde se fendait, et il n'y avait rien à part du rouge et du noir et des explosions si fortes qu'elles étaient au-delà de l'assourdissant. Seuls les cris étaient plus forts. Les gens couraient partout, mais il n'y avait nulle part où fuir. Cela m'a pris trop de temps pour réaliser que les avions nous bombardaient. Je suis tombé sur le pas d'une porte, regardant les bâtiments exploser en boules de feu, alors que les rues tremblaient, alors que les gens en fuite, criant, tombaient à terre -des balles. » Antonio rit amèrement. « Tu y crois ? Les pilots tiraient même des balles. » Les poings d'Antonio tremblèrent légèrement. « D'abord je ne pouvais rien ressentir. C'était trop irréel, trop loin. Mais ensuite ça m'a frappé -la pire terreur que je n'ai jamais connu. Je savais que j'allais mourir, mais je pouvais juste rester sur le pas de la porte et attendre. J'ai attendu la fin, mais elle n'est pas arrivée, ça a juste continué et continué jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse même plus entendre les cris. » Le visage d'Antonio était tordu dans une expression d'agonie que Lovino n'avait jamais vu avant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revoir. Il respira profondément et continua.

« Mais enfin ça s'est arrêté. Je me suis forcé à lever la tête, et le ciel était clair, mais ça m'a quand même pris du temps pour bouger. Les cris recommencèrent. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, alors j'ai juste continué à marcher. Je voulais aider, j'ai essayé d'aider, mais il y avait trop de gens à aider -saignant, mourant, brûlant, il manquait des bras, il manquait des jambes… » Antonio s'arrêta pendant un moment, sa voix s'évaporant. Il ferma ses yeux écarquillés, prit une inspiration tremblante, et continua encore plus doucement qu'avant. « Les morts jonchaient les rues abimées et enfumées. Quand je suis arrivé à la plaza du village, c'était pire. La ville entière était détruite. De la fumée noire, et le feu déchainé, l'odeur de la chaire brûlée et partout… Juste partout des gens gisaient, blessés, criant, étourdi, mort… Tellement de morts… Des centaines… »

Lovino était pétrifié : ses mains, sa colonne vertébrale, ses yeux. Il se sentait glacé dans un ahurissement horrifié. Il ne pouvait pas commencer à comprendre. « Oh mon Dieu. Mais… pourquoi ? Il y avait des soldats là-bas, ou… »

« Non. » Antonio secoua la tête et renifla sans joie. « Non. C'était un essai. »

L'estomac de Lovino se tordit avec une nausée froide. « Un… Essai ? »

« Un test pour la nouvelle armée de l'air du gouvernement fasciste allemand. Pour voir de quoi leurs bombes étaient capables. Pour voir ce qu'il faudrait pour détruire une ville. Pour voir comment il pouvait facilement détruire une population civile. Et c'est le dirigeant fasciste de l'Espagne qui a autorisé que cela se produise dans son propre pays. Qui les a presque invités. »

Lovino était choqué, étourdi. C'était trop horrible. Comment Antonio avait pu traverser ça et toujours sourire si gaiement, toujours rire de la façon dont il le faisait toujours ? Lovino ne savait pas quoi dire. Des mots comme 'je suis désolé' semblaient juste si vides pour quelque chose comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'Antonio avait vu d'autre… Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre derrière ces yeux verts souriants ?

« Je n'en ai jamais rien eu à faire du gouvernement, » continua Antonio. Il ne semblait pas déconcerté par le silence de Lovino. « Rien à faire de la politique, et d'une certaine façon je suppose que c'est toujours le cas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour que des gens innocentes cessent de mourir pour rien… De mourir pour une guerre qui n'est pas la-leur… De mourir pour un putain _d'essai_ … Alors je le ferais. »

Lovino ne pouvait pas répondre. Ne pouvait pas parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il restait à dire aux mots les plus nobles qu'il n'avait jamais entendu ? « Oh, » dit finalement Lovino, un frisson parcourant sa peau alors qu'un courant d'air frais passait. « Je n'ai jamais su… Je n'ai jamais… »

« J'espérais que tu n'aurais pas à le savoir, Lovino. Mais c'est pour ça que je fais ça. Pour ça que découvre ce que je peux dans les deux camps de cette guerre, pour ça que j'obtiens des informations de la part des gens et que je les utilise pour empêcher autant d'effusions de sang que je peux. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, vraiment. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude d'avoir un objectif. » Antonio haussa les épaules, puis regarda Lovino avec un petit sourire, ses cheveux bruns en désordre tombant le long de son beau visage. Pour la première fois, Lovino pensa qu'il semblait plus vieux. « Mais j'en ai un. »

Lovino sentit son cœur se gonfler et son admiration réticente s'approfondir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à propos de ce qui poussait Antonio à se mettre autant en danger. Il avait juste toujours été terrifié qu'il le fasse. Mais bien sûr Antonio connaissait les risques -il savait, et il le faisait quand même. Lovino sentit soudain une sorte de honte brûler dans sa poitrine. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être aussi courageux. N'ayant rien à dire, Lovino pinça à la place les cordes de sa guitare aléatoirement. Les secondes silencieuses se transformèrent en minutes, et les feuilles de l'automnes dansaient dans le vent autour d'eux alors que le calme, doux après-midi passait. Lovino joua des mélodies brisées, insouciantes, avec sa guitare, sentant les yeux d'Antonio sur lui, sentant la chaleur d'Antonio à côté de lui remplaçant l'ancienne solitude vide. Lovino perdit la notion du temps jusqu'à ce qu'Antonio parle encore.

« Je m'excuse si je t'ai gêné, Lovino. »

« Non, » dit rapidement Lovino, sa nuque brûlant alors qu'il regardait fixement ses doigts grattant sa guitare.

« Je sais que ce doit être difficile pour toi quand je suis là… En sachant ce que je ressens. »

Les battements de cœur de Lovino s'accélérèrent, un feu chaud, tremblant, confortable remplissant sa poitrine, avec cette vieille, familière, presque douloureuse nervosité qui ne s'en allait jamais vraiment. « Oh. Encore ? »

Antonio produisit un court, léger rire qui était presque un soupir. « Toujours, Lovino. »

Est-ce qu'Antonio savait comment Lovino se sentait ? Est-ce que Lovino voulait qu'il le sache ? Evidemment que c'était difficile, mais Lovino réalisa qu'il aurait préféré que les choses soient difficiles avec Antonio ici plutôt qu'elles soient faciles avec lui partit. « Je suis sûr que tu as des choses importantes à faire ici, » dit Lovino, s'emmêlant dans les mots. « Tu… Tu devrais rester. Pour la cause. » Silence. Lovino continua de jouer de la guitare et, avant qu'il ne l'ait réalisé, il faisait résonner la mélodie de ' _Bésame Mucho_ ' avec les cordes. Lovino sentit ses épaules se raidir et son souffle s'arrêter, mais pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer, il continua. Il joua le morceau entier, Antonio immobile à côté de lui, les feuilles tombant autour d'eux, jusqu'à ce que la dernière note s'envole avec le vent alors qu'il soufflait doucement. Lovino regarda la guitare dans le silence, sa nuque brûlant, se demandait ce qu'il avait essayé de dire, s'il l'avait dit, et si Antonio avait compris. Lorsqu'il regarda finalement Antonio, regarda ses grands yeux verts et ses lèvres entrouvertes, il sut qu'il avait réussi. Lovino regarda rapidement par terre. « Alors, tu devrais rester aussi longtemps que tu as besoin. »

Le reste de l'après-midi passa en un lent, tranquille ahurissement de musiques cadencées et de regards volés. Quand Papy Roma arriva à la maison, il ne sembla pas inquiet de voir Antonio et Lovino seuls -mais ensuite, Lovino se fit la remarque, personne n'aurait su à son comportement des dernières années qu'il ressentait quoique ce soit d'autre que de l'indifférente dérision pour Antonio. Roma et Antonio disparurent dans la pièce principale pour parler, mais Lovino resta dans le jardin jusqu'à ce que le ciel soit sombre et que les étoiles soient visibles. Il rentra dans la maison, passa Feliciano qui cuisinait et discutait niaisement avec lui, et poussa du coude la porte ouverte du salon. Il regarda Antonio dire au-revoir à Roma et se tint près de la porte, le regardant alors qu'il souriait et se tournait et s'en allait. Et Lovino sentit une douleur tellement déchirante dans sa poitrine, que pour la première fois, il se demanda si ça aurait été moins douloureux de capituler.

.

Antonio s'assit à son bureau de fortune dans la pièce derrière la _Cantina Verde_ , fredonnant distraitement alors que la radio sans fil à côté de lui diffusait les dernières chansons populaires dans la pièce. Il était revenu il y avait seulement un jour, et il était déjà submergé de travail. Les Allemands avait un tel contrôle de cette ville récemment, mais avec les Américains près à arriver… Même s'il essayait de se concentrer, Antonio se trouva avec ses yeux et son esprit errant loin des documents, vagabondant sur ses souvenirs de la veille dans le jardin de Lovino. Il n'était pas sûr que dire ses souvenirs de Guernica à Lovino ait été une bonne idée. Il n'avait jamais dévoilé son âme comme ça, jamais voulu ressentir la douleur que rappelait inévitablement ces évènements. Et encore, il avait voulu tout dire à Lovino, voulu qu'il sache tout. Antonio n'était même pas sûr que ce soit juste pour Lovino, mais Lovino avait demandé pourquoi il faisait ça, et Antonio ne pourrait jamais être autre chose qu'honnête avec la personne la plus importante dans son monde.

Mais ces images tournaient toujours dans son esprit. Les brûlés et les hémorragies et les mourants qu'il ne pouvait pas aider. Les corps brisés à demi brûlé sous des débris fracassés. Les survivants qui étaient assis avec des yeux morts et confus, ceux qui couraient en criant pour des êtres aimés. Antonio essaya de chasser les souvenirs poignant de sa tête, de se rappeler pourquoi il se tourmentait en les ramenant à la surface. Aussi dur que ça avait été de parler, même brièvement, des évènements qu'il avait vécus des années auparavant, comment Antonio aurait pu mentir à la personne qui signifiait le monde pour lui ?

Regardant la pile de papiers sur le bureau, Antonio se demanda brièvement qui il essayait de tromper. Il n'avait pas besoin de passer autant de temps dans ce village qu'il le faisait. Roma était parfaitement capable de diriger cette faction de la Résistance seul. Et Antonio était toujours attiré ici, essayait toujours de rester aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, ne voulait jamais partir. Oui, c'était un village adorable. Oui, il aimait Roma, et il adorait le petit Feliciano. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule vraie raison qui faisait que toujours, toujours Antonio revenait. Antonio fut légèrement surpris lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il leva les yeux, les sombres souvenirs s'évanouissant, et la pièce autour de lui s'illuminant. « Lovino ! »

Lovino trébucha en faisant un arrêt, sa main toujours sur la poignée de la porte. Ses yeux s'élargirent, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et il baissa immédiatement les yeux. « Oh. Je cherchais Papy. »

Antonio sourit. Il ne pouvait jamais contrôler son sourire quand Lovino entrait dans la pièce. « Il reviendra dans quelques heures. »

Lovino hocha la tête, se décala, ramena ses cheveux en arrière. « Okay. »

« Tu peux attendre. » Antonio avait dit ça avec optimisme, même s'il avait peu de chance que Lovino reste vraiment. Pour son plus grand bonheur, cependant, Lovino hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Okay. » Lovino resta immobile avec incertitude pendant quelques instants, puis se précipita et s'installa sur une table proche. Le sourire d'Antonio s'agrandit, sa poitrine se gonflant au geste familier. Lovino ne s'asseyait jamais sur une chaise… Il choisissait toujours une table. Il balançait toujours ses jambes comme ça, regardait partout dans la salle comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, bien évidemment essayant d'éviter les yeux d'Antonio. Il poussait toujours ses cheveux derrière son oreille avec le même geste, regardait toujours le sol et mordait sa lèvre distraitement, tambourinait toujours ses doigts sur le bord de la table, regardait vers le haut, faisait la moue à Antonio, plissait les yeux, disait toujours, « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, bâtard ? »

Antonio mordit sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. « Je suis désolé, Lovino. »

Antonio regarda à nouveau la liste des officiers de la Gestapo dans la zone, fredonnant à nouveau avec la radio sans fil. Il sentait les yeux de Lovino sur lui, et il se demanda si Lovino savait combien il était transparent. Antonio avait été si certain l'avant dernier été, quand il avait finalement fini ses trois années d'exil, finalement arrêté de se mentir à lui-même, était finalement arrivé ici à l'endroit qui l'avait appelé depuis qu'il avait laissé son merveilleux _corazon_ avec un sourire et une guitare et de déchirants, amères regrets. Il avait été si certain que Lovino ressentait la même chose. Mais Lovino avait anéantis les espoirs d'Antonio et mis ses rêves en pièces, lui avait dit très clairement qu'il ne pourrait jamais ressentir ce genre de chose. Et Antonio l'avait cru. Etait partit, avait volé en éclats, avait bu sans raisons et crié sur les étoiles et avait frappé un mur jusqu'à y faire un trou dans une taverne. Mais au cours des mois, alors qu'il était forcé, contraint, poussé, ramené à ce village, les choses s'étaient doucement remises en place. C'était devenu trop simple, trop clair peut-être pas pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais Antonio s'enorgueillissait de pouvoir voir des parties de Lovino alors que personne d'autres ne pouvait. Lovino était incertain, nerveux, terrifié. Mais Antonio pouvait voir ce qu'il y avait dans ces yeux dorés et il pouvait voir que Lovino le voulait.

Antonio leva les yeux sur Lovino, sur ses longs doigts qui pianotaient contre la table et poussaient ses cheveux sombres de ses yeux sombres. Antonio se demanda ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui à ce point. Evidemment, Roma était très protecteur envers ses petits-fils -trop protecteur. Et malgré combien Lovino pensait savoir, malgré son évidente intelligence et curiosité, ce village était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu. C'était étrange ce contraste détonnant entre ce désir désespéré de Lovino d'avoir plus de responsabilité dans la Résistance et sa peur constante, erronée. Entre son obstination têtue affolante et son enivrante innocence. Antonio voulait le sortir de tout ça, enlever toutes les couches protectrices que Lovino avait placé sur lui-même. Il voulait connaître complètement Lovino, voulait savoir qui il était et qui il pouvait être et être une part de ça. Antonio voulait être avec lui, ne jamais être séparé de lui. Antonio le voulait simplement.

Antonio réalisa que Lovino lui rendait son regard juste quand il reconnaissait la nouvelle chanson à la radio. Quelques notes de guitare, et les mots commencèrent. _Bésame, bésame mucho…_ Le cœur d'Antonio sauta et il rit lorsque les yeux écarquillés de Lovino passèrent de lui à la radio. Lovino avait évidemment reconnu la chanson, lui aussi. Rapidement, impulsivement, Antonio ramena en arrière ses cheveux, se leva, tenta sa chance. Il sautilla vers Lovino et lui tendit une main, souriant joyeusement. « Une danse, _mi corazon !_ »

C'était la première fois qu'Antonio utilisait ces mots depuis que Lovino lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire, et il s'attendait clairement à ce que Lovino refuse. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il se moque de lui, et jure, et l'éloigne avec colère. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le regarde silencieusement, une myriade d'émotions dansant dans ses yeux et une gamme d'expressions traversant son visage, avant d'hocher la tête, de se lever, et de prendre la main tendue d'Antonio. Antonio rit sauvagement, la joie remplissant ses poumons et ses veines simplement trop pour qu'il reste silencieux. Il y eu un bref enchevêtrement de leurs mains libres alors que Lovino refusait de placer la sienne sur l'épaule d'Antonio, et ils trouvèrent finalement un compromis en posant tous les deux leur main libre sur le flanc de l'autre. Antonio avait l'impression que ses joues allaient se couper -Lovino n'arrêtait pas de bouder.

La chanson était clairement nouvelle une qu'Antonio avait entendu seulement quelques fois, une jolie version anglaise. La musique commençait vraiment doucement, et étonnamment, Lovino suivit le rythme d'Antonio immédiatement. Le chanteur Anglais avait une voix charmante, et la traduction collait parfaitement. Lovino gardait un petit, prudent écart entre eux, et Antonio aspirait à le sentir plus près, à le prendre dans ses bras et contre sa poitrine. Mais il se força à maintenir la distance alors que la musique s'intensifiait et il attira Lovino vers le sol. Lovino imita ses mouvements à la perfection, ses hanches bougeant avec la musique sous-jacente, s'adaptant au rythme insaisissable facilement. Antonio serra sa main avec amusement.

« Tu es un incroyable danseur, Lovino ! »

Lovino leva son menton, ses yeux brillant. Mais il refusait toujours de sourire. « Je sais. »

« Où as-tu appris à bouger comme ça ? » Antonio guida facilement Lovino entre les tables, s'arrêtant brièvement pour pousser une chaise du passage.

Les lèvres de Lovino s'étirèrent juste légèrement. « Je n'ai pas eu à apprendre. Je suis Italien. »

Antonio ramena ses cheveux en arrière, bougea ses sourcils, et adressa à Lovino son sourire le plus séduisant. « Ah, mais personne ne danse comme les Espagnols ! » Et comme pour prouver ce point, Antonio bougea ses pieds en un petit, cadencé rythme et fit pivoter Lovino en cercles serré, un peu énergique sur le sol.

Lovino ravala un hoquet et raffermit sa prise sur Antonio. « Fais gaffe, bâtard, tu vas me cogner contre une table ! »

Antonio profita de cette opportunité pour amener Lovino juste un tout petit peu plus près. « Oh, Lovino, quelle petite confiance tu as en moi ! »

Lovino le regarda avec des yeux plissés mais brillants. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu diriges, de toute façon. »

« Parce que je suis le meilleur danseur. »

« Tu ne l'es pas. »

« Parce que je suis plus fort ! »

Lovino rougit légèrement. « Tu ne l'es pas ! »

« Parce que je t'ai demandé de danser, alors voila. »

Lovino mordit sa lèvre et le pouls brûlant d'Antonio s'accéléra. Oh, Lovino se débattait tellement il essayait si fort de ne pas sourire. Antonio sourit sournoisement et Lovino eu juste le temps d'arquer un sourcil avec appréhension. A l'interlude joué par la guitare Antonio lui fit un clin d'œil, fit basculer Lovino, et le fit tourner sous son bras. Et Lovino rit. L'estomac d'Antonio se tordit et une chaleur ondula dans ses veines. Oh, c'était le son le plus magnifique qu'il ait jamais entendu -oh, il devait faire en sorte que Lovino le fasse encore. Antonio le ramena tout près, puis fit immédiatement tourner Lovino et le fit basculer vers le sol. Lovino hoqueta, étrangla un cri, et ne put empêcher un autre rire de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Antonio rit joyeusement et redressa encore Lovino dans ses bras. Lovino essaya de lui lancer un regard furieux, mais ses magnifiques yeux dorés dansaient, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Antonio le guida à nouveau vers le sol, Lovino s'accrochant fermement au bras d'Antonio, cette fois sans distance de sécurité entre eux.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais le meilleur danseur ! » rit Antonio.

« Eh bien, si tu me prévenais la prochaine fois ! »

« Où aurait été l'amusement si je l'avais fait ? » Antonio fit tourner Lovino une dernière fois, le fit tournoyer deux fois, et ensuite… _Love me forever…_

Antonio rêvait. Il devait rêver. La musique ralentit, semblant en pause, semblant s'arrêter complètement. Le corps de Lovino était pressé contre celui d'Antonio, leurs poitrines se soulevant ensemble, leurs mains jointes, la main de Lovino sur le bras de Lovino et oh, _Dios_ , le bras d'Antonio autour de sa taille… Ca avait été si long. Si atrocement long depuis qu'il avait tenu Lovino comme ça, et c'était juste comme il se souvenait, et c'était différent de tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Lovino était si près, ses cheveux parfumés et ses yeux sombres, regardant Antonio, ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes et son souffle légèrement rapide. Antonio le regarda aussi, perdu, immobile, tout était calme et silencieux sauf ces derniers, lent, doux mots… _and make all my dreams come true._

La musique s'arrêta. Lovino ne bougea pas. Mais, comme toujours, ses pensées et ses émotions dansaient dans ses yeux. Antonio attendit, s'autorisant difficilement à espérer, s'autorisant difficilement à respirer. Il pouvait voir Lovino réfléchir le voir se battre le voir tomber…

La porte claqua en s'ouvrant. Lovino s'éjecta des bras d'Antonio, reculant frénétiquement, et Antonio dû se retenir de grommeler de déception. Il fit immédiatement un pas en arrière, mais les trois membres de la Résistance qui étaient apparu à la porte ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas surprenant, puisqu'ils tenaient des bouteilles de vin et des verres venant du bar, et en avaient évidemment déjà pris un peu.

« Antonio ! » cria un des hommes bruyamment, faisant impétueusement son chemin vers une table et tombant sur un siège. Les autres suivirent, claquant les verres et les bouteilles sur la table. Antonio hocha soigneusement la tête, mais il voulait frapper les hommes pour leur putain de timing absolument pourri.

« Bonjour. » Il regarda discrètement Lovino, qui semblait nettement nerveux. Antonio savait que Lovino ne s'entendait pas avec beaucoup de gens de la Resistenza. Il s'entendait bien avec les femmes, les charmant même, mais il était gêné et mal à l'aise avec les hommes. Antonio dû presque s'empêcher de se mettre entre eux.

« Et le petit Vargas ! » dit l'homme qui avait salué Antonio. Il lançait la salutation avec condescendance.

« Lovino. » Lovino cracha pratiquement le mot. Il paraissait souvent grossier, mais il était évident pour Antonio qu'il ne savait pas comment agir autrement. Il se demanda comment personne d'autre ne pouvait voir ça.

« Oh, je m'excuse, _Lovino_. » L'homme cracha son nom en une claire imitation, et les autres rire avec des voix rauques. Lovino recula et devint rouge, ses yeux oscillant brièvement vers Antonio avant de regarder ailleurs. Il était embarrassé. Antonio foudroya l'homme du regard. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom à deux balles. Un stupide fermier du coin, agissant comme un enfant, qui pensait qu'il était plus important qu'il ne l'était réellement.

« Vous êtes en avance, » dit Antonio sèchement. « Roma n'est pas encore arrivé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, on peut attendre. » Les partisans commencèrent à se servir du vin et Antonio plissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensaient que c'était, un genre de jeu ?

« Roma n'est pas encore là ? » dit l'un des hommes bruyamment, puis il regarda Lovino. « Alors tu es autorisé à sortir sans Papy te tenant la main maintenant ? » Les autres rire encore bruyamment. Antonio commença à dire quelque chose, mais Lovino le coupa.

« Oh, oui, je suis sûr que tu penses que tu es putain de drôle. »

« Tu es celui qui es drôle, petit Vargas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de toute façon ? »

« Je suis ici pour les mêmes raisons que vous ! »

Le partisan pris une lampée de vin et se tourna vers les autres, riant. « Rien d'autre qu'un garçon idiot qui joue au révolutionnaire. »

« Vous ne devriez pas ramener d'alcool aux réunions, » dit Antonio, essayant de changer de sujet. Il en fallait beaucoup pour le mettre en colère, mais à ce stade, il en était empli.

« Oh, bien sûr, le petit Vargas est trop jeune pour le vin, pas vrai… »

« J'ai vingt ans ! » cria Lovino avant qu'Antonio ne puisse parler. Antonio le regarda, soucieux. Les doigts de Lovino étaient serrés en poings, ses épaules rigides. Il ne pouvait jamais retenir ses émotions…

Les hommes levèrent les yeux au ciel, marmonnant. Ils semblaient fatigués de ce cruel, stupide jeu. « Savait pas. Papy ne te laisse même pas diriger une mission. »

Lovino était rouge et tremblait. Il ouvrit la bouche, alors qu'il essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais il put seulement crier, « Ta gueule ! »

Le partisan agita dédaigneusement sa main, concentré sur la bouteille devant lui. « Va-t'en, petit Vargas, tu devrais rentrer à la maison avant que ce ne soit l'heure de se coucher. »

« Arrêtez ça ! » cria Antonio. Son pouls battait dans son cou, sa peau brûlait de fureur. Il voulait charger, attraper ces bâtards hilares par la gorge, les plaquer au sol. « Vous ne comprenez pas à quel point c'est sérieux ? Nous nous battons pour la liberté de votre pays et vous trois arrivez ici ivres, agissant comme des enfants. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous comporter correctement, alors… » Antonio ne se dérangea même pas à finir sa phrase quand il remarqua que Lovino sortait en courant par la porte. Il jura juste, et le suivit.

.

Lovino poussa la porte arrière avec des mains tremblantes, prêt à tout pour se cacher dans n'importe quel coin sombre de la ruelle derrière la cantina. Quelques caisses laissées sur le sol le firent trébucher et il se stabilisa avec une main sur le mur de brique froid. Mais il n'arrêta pas de bouger, même lorsqu'il entendit de lourds pas juste derrière lui, le suivant.

« Dégagez ! » hurla-t-il, espérant que la légère fissure dans sa voix ne l'avait pas trahi.

« Non. »

Lovino ferma ses mains en poings et serra les dents, en colère et embarrassé et légèrement paniqué. Il était mortifié. Il était honteux. Il était terrifié par les sentiments en lui. Lovino atteint la fin de la ruelle et ne put aller plus loin, alors il frappa juste ses poings contre les briques froides devant lui et appuya son front contre elles. « Je suis sérieux, » dit-il, s'étranglant presque sur les mots. « Va-t'en, Antonio, je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas… » Lovino hoqueta à la recherche d'air, sa gorge s'obstruant à cause de ses larmes qui coulaient. « Oh, Seigneur, s'il te plait va-t'en. »

« Lovino, n'écoute pas ces idiots. »

Lovino couvrit ses oreilles avec ses mains voulant bloquer le son de la pitié d'Antonio, bloquer ses faux compliments et sa stupide gentillesse et sa sympathie mal placée. Lovino avait trop chaud, était trop agité tremblant, confus, effrayé. Ca avait été tellement merveilleux dans les bras d'Antonio. Tellement merveilleux de le sentir, et de le tenir de respirer son odeur et voir ce brillant sourire et ces éblouissant yeux si près. Il sentait qu'il faisait partie de ça, comme chaque douloureux, solitaire vide en lui avait été remplis. Si parfait, si brillant et chaud et grisant. Si putain de merveilleux qu'il avait presque perdu le contrôle. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait si ces hommes n'étaient pas arrivés et avaient brisés ses rêves naissant, rappelant à Antonio quel odieux imbécile Lovino était réellement. Etaient arrivés et l'avait complètement, totalement humilié. Il ferma les yeux et murmura. « Tu sais que tout le monde me déteste, pas vrai. »

«Ce n'est pas vrai… »

Maintenait Lovino hurlait. « N'essaye même pas de le nier, je ne suis pas stupide ! Personne ne m'a jamais aimé. Je n'ai même jamais… » Lovino savait qu'il devenait puéril, devenait hystérique, se rendait encore plus idiot, mais oh Seigneur il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter… « Je n'ai même jamais eu d'amis, parce que c'est ce que tout le monde pense de moi, juste comme ces hommes à l'intérieur ! Et tu ne peux pas comprendre, parce que tout le monde t'aime, les gens ne peuvent pas faire autrement que t'aimer ! Et, et Feliciano a toujours été le favori de tout le monde, et… »

« Il n'est pas mien. » Antonio avait dit ça si fermement que Lovino coupa sa tirade immédiatement. « Je m'en fous de ce que les autres pensent. Tu es mon favori, Lovino. » Antonio dit les prochains mots gaiement. « Tu es ma personne favorite dans tout le monde entier ! »

« Mais… Mais… Mais pourquoi ? » Lovino se tourna finalement, les sourcils froncés, les joues brûlantes. Il était complètement déconcerté. Comment Antonio pouvait dire ça, penser ça ? N'avait-il pas vu comment les gens traitaient Lovino ? Antonio haussa un sourcil, mais Lovino se pressa avec détermination, à travers les larmes encombrant sa gorge et s'amassant dans ses yeux. « Sérieusement, pourquoi ? Personne ne m'a jamais préféré. Je sais ce que tout le monde pense. Que je suis excentrique, que je suis difficile. Que je suis une nuisance, je suis un lâche, je suis stupide, je suis inutile… »

Antonio secoua la tête, son expression étrangement bouleversée. « Arrête, Lovino, arrête. »

« Mais c'est vrai ! Tout ça est vrai, alors, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi pas Feliciano ? » Lovino essuya furieusement les larmes traitresses de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'humiliation. Il n'allait pas pleurer, merde. Il n'allait pas pleurer pour ça !

Antonio semblait prêt à rire, mais il s'arrêta. « Oh, Lovino. Tu as cette mine renfrognée et agacée tout le temps, ce mignon froncement de sourcils. C'est pour ça qu'ils pensent tous ça -parce que c'est tout ce qu'ils voient. Ils sont trop ignorant, trop paresseux, trop putain de stupide pour même juste essayer de regarder derrière ça. » Lovino regarda ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Antonio alors qu'il disait ça. Pourquoi Antonio devait être si stupidement gentil ? Pourquoi devait-il rendre ça si compliqué ? « Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit ? Les gens veulent ce qui est facile. Mais s'ils ne peuvent pas faire l'effort de réellement te voir, Lovino, de te connaitre -alors ils ne te méritent pas. »

Le souffle de Lovino se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'une boule s'y formait. Il déglutit et respira, essayant de faire passer ça avec de l'air frais. Si Antonio pensait vraiment ça… Même si c'était stupide, et mal, s'il pensait réellement ça, alors peut-être… « Mais tu… Tu as.. » Oh pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de demander ça ? « Mais tu le ferais ? Cet effort ? »

Antonio fit un pas en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs poitrines se touchent presque. Lovino ne pouvait toujours pas le regarder, mais pouvait sentir sa chaleur, pouvait sentir son odeur, pouvait se rappeler de ce que ça faisait d'être dans ses bras… « Je le fais justement, _mi corazon_ , à chaque moment où je suis avec toi. Chaque merveilleux, parfait moment où je suis avec toi. Parce que ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas… Et ce que tu ne réalises même pas… C'est que tout ce que tu es, tout ce que tu ressens, Lovino, est écris dans tes yeux. »

Les yeux de Lovino s'écarquillèrent. Il sentit immédiatement l'accablante envie de se cacher. Il baissa la tête à la place, laissant ses cheveux tomber devant ses yeux. Pourquoi ces stupides, dramatiques choses que disait Antonio l'affectaient autant ? « C'est ridicule, » marmonna-t-il.

« Au moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés, je l'ai vu. Je _t'ai_ vu. Tu es une personne merveilleusement gentille, mais tu ne veux pas que n'importe qui le sache. Tu es secrètement profondément passionné et tu le caches en toi sans peur. Tu aimes trop profondément, mais tu essayes de le nier, parce que tu sais que plus profondément tu aimes, plus tu seras blessé. » Lovino cligna rapidement des yeux, refusant toujours de regarder Antonio, mais l'autorisant à vraiment brièvement atteindre et ramener une mèche de cheveux gênante derrière son oreille. Ce simple touché envoya des frissons de feu sur sa peau. « Ton cœur est si fragile, » murmura gentiment Antonio, ses doigts persistant sur la joue de Lovino, apparemment réticent à se retirer. « C'est pour ça que tu le gardes enfermé dans une cage d'acier. »

Lovino leva finalement la tête et rencontra le fort, tranquille regard d'Antonio. Antonio était bon, était honnête et vrai et sincère. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à propos de ça. Il n'y avait rien de faux dans son beau, éclatant visage, et Lovino se demanda subitement de quel droit il doutait de ce qu'Antonio croyait. « Une cage ? » demanda Lovino, incertain de ce qu'Antonio voulait dire.

Antonio hocha la tête, avec un petit sourire songeur. « Mais je suis presque sûr que cette cage à une serrure. Et si ça me prend cinq ans, ou dix, ou cinquante… Je suis déterminé à trouver la clef. Parce que, Lovino, je ne briserais jamais quelque chose de si précieux, juste pour voir ce qu'i l'intérieur. »

Lovino prit une tremblante, fragile inspiration, et secoua la tête. Comment Antonio ne pouvait-il pas voir ce qui sautait aux yeux -Lovino ne le méritait pas. « Mais je ne comprends pas ! Tu es courageux et beau et drôle et, oui, irritant et stupide, mais fort et passionné et… » Lovino s'arrêta, embarrassé par les mots, mais commençant à se demander s'il y avait une raison de continuer à se cacher. « … et pourquoi me voudrais-tu ? » termina-t-il doucement.

Dans cette sombre, vide ruelle, les mots doux, insondables de Lovino résonnèrent comme le tonnerre dans la tête de Lovino. « Lovino. Je pourrais te donner des milliers de mots, et te décrire d'un millier de façons. Mais finalement c'est très simple. Je te veux parce que je t'aime. Personne d'autre. Toi, Lovino. Tu es le seul. » Lovino cligna fermement des yeux pour bloquer les larmes, mais il commençait à perdre le combat. « Tu es mon seul amour. »

« Oh… » Ce putain d'essoufflement. Cette peur, allégresse, fierté, béatitude… Le corps de Lovino était trop petit pour supporter ces sentiments. Ils encombraient sa poitrine gonflée, remplissaient ses veines, submergeaient son esprit et Lovino avait besoin de crier, mais il ne pouvait que murmurer. « Oh… »

« Et si tu décides que tu ne ressentiras jamais ce genre de chose pour moi, alors je l'accepterais. Je n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un d'autre, mais je l'accepterais. Mais s'il y a la plus petite étincelle -la plus mince flamme d'espoir que peut-être, éventuellement, un jour tu puisses te laisser ressentir juste une partie de ce que je ressens pour toi – alors j'attendrais, Lovino. » Antonio souriait, le sourire qui chassait tout le reste de l'esprit de Lovino, qui lui coupait le souffle et détruisait ses défenses et le forçait à reconsidéré tout ce qu'il pensait savoir. « J'attendrais peu importe le temps que cela prendra jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt. »

Lovino ne pouvait plus faire ça. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Il ne pouvait plus repousser Antonio, ne pouvait plus mentir comme la dernière fois. Pas quand quelqu'un d'aussi pur et bon et honnête s'ouvrait comme ça devant lui, le regardait avec un si merveilleux espoir et de tels yeux verts profonds. Lovino sentit sa résistance faiblir, sentit une larme s'échapper de son œil, et il murmura. « Tu attendrais aussi longtemps ? »

Antonio soupira doucement, souriant, et suivit la larme du bout de son doigt chaud, doux. « Pour toujours, _mi corazon_. »

* * *

 _To be continued…_


End file.
